La valeur d'une vie
by Lentilles
Summary: Theresa Lerdings avait tout d'une femme sans histoire, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait essayé de la tuer. Et qui avait touché Tony à sa place.
1. Cible

_Averto : Cette fanfiction qui est (plus ou moins) censée se dérouler entre la saison onze et la saison douze, soit en 2014, contient un énorme anachronisme qui, non content de se compter en dizaines d'années, est lié à l'intrigue principale, c'est-à-dire au mobile du tueur. Je ne me suis malheureusement rendue compte de cet anachronisme que lorsque que j'étais bien trop prise dans cette histoire pour pouvoir modifier le scénario. Je m'excuse donc d'avance auprès des puristes que cela pourrait déranger._

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Cible**

Theresa Lerdings arrivait au milieu d'une journée toute ordinaire. Un mercredi comme un autre, où elle avait travaillé toute la matinée pour en arriver à sa pause de midi. Comme elle le faisait régulièrement, la jeune femme avait pris des nouilles sautées à l'emporter et avait élu domicile sur le bord d'une fontaine dont la fraîcheur était très agréable par cette lourde journée d'été. Absorbée par le contenu de sa boîte déjeuner et par ses réflexions sur les prochaines lois que devaient voter le congrès, elle ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir du sang sur sa jupe. Et elle fut encore plus grande quand, levant les yeux vers l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, elle le vit être pris d'un soubresaut. Puis d'encore un autre, accompagné cette fois ci d'un sifflement à son oreille et d'un nouveau jet de sang.

•

Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas connu au sein du NCIS pour sa gentillesse et pour sa joie de vivre. En revanche, il l'était pour son caractère irascible et son fameux instinct. Aussi, quand il débarqua au milieu des bureaux de son équipe, à deux heures quarante-et-une précises, et qu'il lança à son équipe un sec « trouvez-moi DiNozzo », personne ne pensa à discuter cet ordre et tout le monde obéit aussitôt. Eleanor Bishop attrapa son combiné et composa le numéro de son collègue aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, tandis que Timothy McGee lançait une recherche sur la géolocalisation de son téléphone portable. Abigail Sciuto, se trouvant là justement parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, se contenta de trépigner en serrant les poings.

« Il ne répond pas, » lança Bishop.

Trois visages inquiets se tournèrent vers leur spécialiste en informatique, qui accéléra la cadence de ses doigts sur le clavier.

« J'ai une localisation… »

Il appuya fermement sur la touche _enter_ et resta bouche bée en découvrant la position du téléphone de son collègue.

« McGee ! s'impatienta Gibbs.

\- Patron… Il est à Bethesda. »

La laborantine pâlit, lâchant même un gémissement. Les deux agents de terrains tournèrent leur regard vers leur chef d'équipe, à la recherche de la bonne réaction à avoir. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils, et dégainait son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de l'hôpital naval, mémorisé dans la puce au prix d'une bataille acharnée contre la technologie, et s'éloigna de quelques pas du reste de son équipe. Reste de son équipe qui, de son côté, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? chuchota Bishop en s'accroupissant à côté du bureau de McGee.

\- J'espère, répondit ce dernier. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne voulait le tuer…

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu un accident de voiture, supputa l'agente.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est là-bas juste pour un contrôle, rétorqua Abby. Et il a juste oublié de nous prévenir. »

Devant le regard interloqué de sa collègue, elle s'emporta légèrement :

« Pensée positive, Bishop ! Pensée positive ! Tony n'a rien de grave. Rien.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui es montée paniquée en disant que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tony ?

\- C'est différent, affirma la gothique. Je ne contrôle pas mes pressentiments mais la pensée positive, elle, peut influencer les choses. »

La dernière arrivée dans l'équipe chercha une explication rationnelle auprès de McGee, qui articula silencieusement « ne cherche pas ».

« Gibbs revient, annonça-t-il ensuite à voix haute.

\- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! trépigna Abby. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il est à Bethesda ?

\- Bishop ! tonna l'ancien marine en ignorant les sautillements de la laborantine. Appelle Ducky, vous allez à Bethesda. McGee, avec moi ! »

Les deux agents obéirent sans un mot, l'une se précipitant sur son téléphone, l'autre sortant arme, badge et plaque de son tiroir. Seule inactive, Abby insista :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Gibbs ? »

L'interpellé qui attrapait les clés d'une des voitures de l'agence s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Puis il reprit son mouvement.

« On lui a tiré dessus. »

La laborantine ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit pas un mot, perdue dans le flot de questions qui l'assaillait. _Est-ce que c'est grave ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Pourquoi l'a-t-on pris pour cible ? Qui est le fils de pute qui a osé tirer sur Tony ? Tu vas le retrouver et lui faire payer, n'est-ce pas ? Il va s'en sortir, hein ? Il va s'en sortir ?_ Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore rassemblé ses pensées, Gibbs appelait déjà l'ascenseur, McGee sur ses talons. Alors Abby se rabattit sur la dernière personne présente. Elle attrapa le bras de Bishop alors que cette dernière enfilait son sac à dos, et lui souffla un « tiens-moi au courant », auquel elle répondit par un vigoureux hochement de tête et un petit sourire de réconfort.

•

« Croquis, photos, prélèvements, je crois que j'ai tout.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je suis sûr inspecteur. »

L'inspecteur de police, un homme bedonnant aux cheveux précocement gris, hocha gravement la tête. Son subordonné, un adolescent tout juste sorti de l'académie, manquait cruellement de méthode mais il était d'un naturel joyeux, ce qui compensait. Ils avaient procédé la scène de crime, relevant les empreintes et prélevant le sang, pendant que deux autres agents étaient à la recherche du lieu où s'était tenu le tireur. Et la petite Borgia était en train de prendre la déposition de la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Même peut-être du témoin s'il était sorti des urgences. Il relu ses notes, tapotant son carnet de son stylo. L'affaire suivait son cours, ils pouvaient maintenant libérer la scène, qui se trouvait être une place plutôt fréquentée.

« Inspecteur !

\- Quoi ? répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

\- C'est quoi déjà le N.C.I.S. ?

\- Le service des enquêtes criminelles de la marine. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Carron ?

\- Parce que le NCIS va prendre l'affaire. »

L'inspecteur leva les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de faire cette affirmation, et qui lui brandissait sous le nez une carte l'identifiant comme l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, membre dudit service des enquêtes criminelles de la marine. Il avait peut-être de l'embonpoint, mais il était plutôt doué pour estimer les gens : le fédéral en face de lui n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on contredisait souvent et définitivement pas quelqu'un qui acceptait avoir tort. Il jeta également un œil au deuxième, plus jeune, qui portait le matériel.

« T'auras pas besoin de ça, gamin. On a déjà fait tous les prélèvements possibles.

\- Il va nous les falloir, trancha l'agent Gibbs.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez l'affaire ? demanda l'inspecteur avec un semblant de bonhomie.

\- Parce que la personne sur qui on a tiré est un de mes hommes.

\- Oh, et vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur lui ? continua-t-il en se préparant à prendre des notes, imperméable au ton sec et au regard mauvais de son interlocuteur.

\- Inutile. Nous nous chargeons de l'affaire.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas votre juridiction.

\- Un agent du NCIS a été pris pour cible et l'enquête ne relève pas du NCIS ?

\- Votre agent a bien été touché, mais d'après un témoin, il n'était pas la cible. »

Carron et McGee, quelques mètres en retrait, observaient la confrontation. Chacun savait à quel point leur supérieur respectif pouvait être intraitable, et après un rapide échange de regard, ils avaient compris que la lutte n'était gagnée d'avance pour personne.

L'inspecteur traduisit le regard insistant de son interlocuteur par « dites m'en plus à ce propos » et se résolut à résumer la situation :

« D'après notre témoin, votre agent s'est volontairement placé devant une jeune femme, la cible, pour la protéger des balles. Il dit avoir vu un laser sur son front. Personne n'a pu confirmer ou infirmer, même pas la jeune femme elle-même. Votre gars pourra quand, et si, il quittera les mains des urgentistes. Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire ?

\- Qui est votre témoin et où est-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Dan Smith, 39 ans, il est serveur dans un restaurant huppé. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de votre gars en attendant les secours. Il voulait aller à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles, on a pris sa déposition et on l'a laissé faire. »

L'inspecteur s'interrompit lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner. Il leva son stylo, pour demander un instant à son interlocuteur, et, fronçant les sourcils parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro qui s'affichait, s'excusa et décrocha.

« Harbor, j'écoute. »

Légèrement énervé par l'attitude nonchalante de cet agent de police qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, Gibbs se détourna de lui pour s'approcher de son subordonné.

« Patron, commença timidement ce dernier. Ça ressemble à Tony. Je veux dire…

\- Je sais. »

Et c'était ce qui le contrariait le plus dans cette histoire. Il était plus que probable que son agent senior se fût embarqué dans une affaire qui ne le concernait pas au mépris de sa propre vie, pour sauver une inconnue. D'où lui venait cet insupportable dédain de sa propre sécurité ?

•

Le docteur Donald Mallard et sa collègue agente spéciale n'eurent aucun mal à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda. Une certaine agitation régnait aux alentours des urgences où une femme fluette aux épais cheveux platine, vêtue de l'uniforme de police, était en grande conversation via un téléphone de l'hôpital. Une brune au chignon défait, éclaboussée de sang était prise de tremblements violents que deux infirmières ne parvenaient pas à calmer; un homme aux manches rouges se tenait un peu trop droit un peu trop près du mur; un chirurgien en habits d'intervention discutait avec un médecin en blouse blanche alors qu'un interne tentait vainement de capter leur attention. Un énième membre du personnel de l'hôpital s'approcha d'eux lorsqu'il les remarqua, visiblement mécontent de voir autant de monde.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

En réponse à son ton désagréable, l'agent fédérale sortit son badge et lui colla sous le nez sans prendre la peine de paraître polie ou conciliante. Son patron avait définitivement trop d'influence sur elle.

« Eleanor Bishop, NCIS, et voici le Docteur Mallard. Nous venons prendre des nouvelles de notre collègue, Anthony DiNozzo.

\- Et bien vous ne serez pas les seuls à attendre qu'il sorte du bloc. »

Il fit un geste du menton vers l'assemblée puis lâcha un abrupt « je vous laisse » qu'il exécuta aussi vite. Les deux employés du NCIS échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent fermement en direction de la policière qui raccrochait juste et leur tournait le dos.

« Excusez-moi, » tenta Bishop en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle bondit presque au plafond et fit volte-face d'un mouvement vif, dégainant à moitié son arme. Surprise, l'analyste leva ses deux mains en signe de paix.

« Désolée, lâcha la policière en remettant en place quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Je suis l'agente Nora Borgia et j'enquête sur une tentative de meurtre. Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Bishop, sortant une deuxième fois son badge. NCIS, nous sommes ses collègues.

\- Ah… Il est toujours en chirurgie. Les médecins ne nous ont donné aucune information.

\- Qui sont ces jeunes gens ? demanda le légiste en désignant les deux personnes tâchées de sang.

\- Theresa Lerdings, la cible présumée, et Dan Smith, un témoin.

\- La cible présumée ?

\- Oui, d'après Monsieur Smith l'agent DiNozzo s'est pris les balles pour la protéger. »

Nora Borgia soupira, exténuée et débordée par toute cette agitation. C'était sa première vraie affaire après deux ans coincée au local des preuves et elle avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être fatiguant d'être agente à la criminelle.

Après un instant flottement produit par l'annonce de la policière, Bishop chercha de l'aide auprès de son aîné. Elle avait initialement prévu d'interroger médecins et témoins éventuels pour enquêter sur une tentative de meurtre sur son collègue, mais ce scénario imprévu la laissait complètement désarmée face à la marche à suivre.

« Je vais me renseigner sur l'état d'Anthony, annonça le légiste. Essaie d'en apprendre plus des témoins. »

Elle hocha la tête, épatée comme toujours par la manière dont les membres de cette équipe semblaient toujours savoir exactement quoi faire dans toutes les situations. Alors que Ducky s'éloignait en direction du chirurgien, du médecin et de l'interne, Bishop s'approcha de la jeune femme en état de choc.

Les deux infirmières lui adressèrent un regard méfiant, auquel elle répondit en levant les paumes et en souriant. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite en face du témoin, qui était elle, ainsi que les infirmières, assises sur des chaises en plastique vraisemblablement mises à disposition à la hâte. Toujours secouée de tremblement, la potentielle cible d'un meurtrier avait les yeux résolument fixés sur ses genoux.

« Madame Lerdings, tenta doucement l'agente spéciale. Je suis Eleanor Bishop du NCIS…

\- J'ai déjà… tout dit. A la police, bégaya-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je sais. Mais l'homme que les chirurgiens essaient de sauver est mon collègue, et je voudrais vraiment savoir comment c'est arrivé.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! J'ai reçu du sang… du sang sur moi. Et puis, et puis… il s'est… effondré. Et… et… j'avais son sang sur moi ! Je voulais… je voulais l'aider. Mais…

\- Mais je l'ai tirée à l'abri derrière la fontaine. »

Bishop leva les yeux vers le témoin, qui avait quitté sa place près du mur pour se rapprocher d'elles mais qui se tenait toujours aussi droit.

« J'avais peur que le tireur soit toujours à l'affût et ne la tue si elle restait exposée. J'ai attendu un peu, pour être sûr qu'il avait abandonné avant d'aller porter assistance à votre collègue. Quelqu'un a appelé le 911 pendant que j'essayais de contenir ses blessures. L'ambulance est arrivée, elle est montée avec eux et je suis resté là-bas pour attendre la police. J'ai donné ma déposition et je suis venu aux nouvelles.

\- Les ambulanciers ont trouvé son badge et sa plaque, raconta une infirmière, prenant le relais. Ils ont donc décidé de l'amener directement à Bethesda et il est au bloc depuis.

\- Oh… j'espère qu'il… qu'il va… qu'il va s'en sortir. »

Une infirmière lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter. Bishop se mordit la langue, s'en voulant d'avance pour la question qu'elle devait poser à une victime en état de choc.

« Madame Lerdings, je sais que c'est dur, mais pouvez-vous penser à quelqu'un qui voudrait vous tuer ? »

Elle encaissa les deux regards noirs des infirmières pendant que l'intéressée étranglait un sanglot. Le « non » qu'elle articula ensuite fut presque inaudible.

•

« Ce n'est pas normal Jimmy ! Nous devrions avoir des nouvelles. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de nouvelles ? »

Réfugiée dans son laboratoire, où Jimmy Palmer l'avait rejointe, Abby faisait les cents pas en étreignant Bert, son hippopotame péteur. Elle avait mis en attente tous les tests qu'elle était censée faire, comme il avait remis dans leur tiroir mortuaire tous les cadavres qu'il devait autopsier, et poussé sa musique au volume maximum. Ce qui l'obligeait à hurler pour exprimer son inquiétude. Et ce qui l'obligeait, lui, à hurler pour y répondre.

« Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'ils sont partis, ils n'ont peut-être pas de nouvelles eux-mêmes.

\- Jimmy ! Ça fait presque une heure qu'ils sont partis, nous devrions avoir des nouvelles ! Ducky et Bishop doivent être à l'hôpital depuis longtemps maintenant !

\- Oui mais Tony n'est peut-être pas encore sorti des urgences.

\- Mais ils doivent au moins savoir à quel point c'est grave ! Ils pourraient m'appeler pour me dire à quel point c'est grave !

\- Peut-être que ça ne l'est pas du tout, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont oublié de nous prévenir.

\- Bishop a dit qu'elle me tenait au courant.

\- Alors appelle-la.

\- Les portables sont interdits dans les hôpitaux ! »

Abby stoppa un instant sa marche, puis se précipita vers son collègue pour le prendre dans ses bras dans un câlin collectif avec Bert.

« Oh Jimmy ! J'espère qu'il va bien ! »

Le légiste tapota maladroitement le dos de son amie en marmonnant un « moi aussi, Abby, moi aussi ».


	2. Sans juridiction et sans mobile

_Merci au commentateurs/trices et à tous les autres lecteurs !_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Sans juridiction et sans mobile**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa les portes automatiques pour arriver dehors qu'Eleanor Bishop se rendit compte à quel point elle avait détesté être à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas pour sûr si cela tenait à l'odeur aseptisée, à la détresse de Theresa Lerdings, à la tension qui imprégnait l'air ou au fait que son coéquipier y était opéré pour, peut-être, être sauvé. Néanmoins, elle était certaine d'être mieux à l'extérieur, exposée à la lumière du soleil et à l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'été. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de se saisir de son téléphone. Son correspondant décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Comment va-t-il ? lança Gibbs sans préambule.

\- Toujours au bloc. Il s'est pris une balle dans l'abdomen, une dans l'épaule et une dans le torse. D'après Ducky, les médecins sont optimistes mais ne veulent pas nous donner de faux espoirs. »

Bishop attendit une réponse, au moins une réaction, mais comme il n'en vint pas, elle enchaîna.

« J'ai discuté avec Theresa Lerdings, qui était apparemment la cible du tireur. Elle est en état de choc et n'a pas été capable de m'apprendre grand-chose, sinon qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi on pourrait vouloir la tuer. Par contre, Dan Smith, un ancien marine d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, a pu me raconter la scène. Il confirme les trois tirs et affirme avoir vu…

\- Un laser sur le front de Lerdings.

\- Exactement. Comment est-ce que vous…

\- Bishop, tu rentres au Navy Yard et tu ramènes Lerdings. Apprends-en plus sur elle. Et dis à Ducky d'attendre le réveil de DiNozzo.

\- Compris, mais est-ce qu'on a bien… »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit la tonalité indiquant qu'il avait raccroché. Apparemment, il n'était pas pertinent de savoir s'ils avaient le droit de s'approprier ainsi un témoin, ou une victime, elle ne savait plus comment l'appeler, au nez et à la barbe de l'agente de police qui enquêtait sur l'affaire.

•

La part la plus simple dans les ordres de son patron fut celle qui concernait le légiste. Il accepta bien volontiers d'être le veilleur de l'état de santé de DiNozzo et aucun membre du personnel hospitalier ne semblait voir un quelconque problème à sa présence.

Sortir Lerdings de l'hôpital fut une autre paire de manches. Les deux infirmières qui prenaient soin d'elle d'abord, furent très réticentes à l'idée de la faire quitter l'hôpital sans qu'elle n'eût le diagnostic final de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. D'un point de vue clinique, elles avaient évidemment raison, mais pas de celui de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait toujours le dernier mot. L'agente fédérale les convainquit donc que c'était une mesure pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme, qui venait tout de même d'être victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Elles acceptèrent à contrecœur. Ce premier obstacle passé, Bishop avait encore à affronter Nora Borgia qui refusait catégoriquement de laisser partir la personne au centre de l'affaire. La policière argua que son chef lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient juridiction et interdit de se laisser impressionner par les fédéraux. Bishop ne dut son salut qu'à un médecin qui se présenta sous le nom de Docteur Brad Pitt, mais pas parent de l'acteur, pour distraire l'agent Borgia tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait discrètement en compagnie de Lerdings.

Mais l'ordre le plus difficile à tenir était clairement en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme. Prostrée sur le siège passager, elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler. Bishop avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation, lui proposant de prévenir sa famille ou de passer chez elle prendre quelques affaires, mais elle n'eut comme réponse que des monosyllabes indistincts. Ainsi, elle arriva au Navy Yard sans savoir de sa passagère autre chose que son nom et prénom.

Elle l'installa dans la salle de conférence, lui proposa un verre d'eau, accepté, et quelque chose à manger, refusé. A ce point-là, elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait promis des informations à Abby et décida que laisser la victime seule un moment ferait plus de bien que de mal.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir d'atteindre l'ascenseur qu'elle manquât de heurter le directeur Léon Vance au détour d'un couloir. Si elle avait d'abord cru s'en sortir en le saluant simplement d'un « directeur » puis en prenant la poudre d'escampette, elle se rendit vite compte, lorsqu'il la rappela, qu'elle avait également des ennuis de ce côté.

Entre Gibbs qui allait la tuer parce qu'elle n'avait rien appris sur Lerdings, Abby qui allait faire disparaître son corps de la surface de la terre parce qu'elle avait oublié de la tenir au courant et l'agent Borgia qui allait classer sa disparition sans suite pour la punir d'avoir filé avec sa victime, il ne manquait plus qu'au directeur Vance de fermer les yeux sur l'affaire et elle était cuite.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'agent Dinozzo ? commença-t-il sans chaleur.

\- Quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital, il était toujours aux urgences. Mais les médecins étaient optimistes.

\- Est-il vrai qu'il n'était pas la cible ?

\- C'est probable. Un témoin l'affirme, et étant donné qu'il a été un marine, je pense qu'il est fiable.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous amené Madame Lerdings ici ? »

Si Gibbs avait été là, il l'aurait slapée. DiNozzo aussi l'aurait slapée. Peut-être même McGee l'aurait fait. Elle s'était faite avoir en trois répliques, comme la bleue qu'elle était. Il l'avait amenée exactement où il voulait et maintenant, elle était morte.

« Parce que l'agent Gibbs me l'a demandé, tenta-t-elle.

\- Et l'agent Borgia ne vous a pas informée que le NCIS n'a pas juridiction ?

\- Elle l'a mentionné.

\- Mais vous avez préféré ignorer les règles. »

Bishop se mordit la langue, se demandant comment diable faisaient les autres pour tenir tête au directeur. Elle n'avait pas l'assurance de Gibbs, ni son statut de meilleur agent du NCIS pour la soutenir, et elle était de surcroît incapable de reproduire son fameux regard. DiNozzo, lui, jouerait sur l'humour et l'insolence, ce dont, finalement, elle était peut-être capable.

« C'est sûr, nous pouvons aussi la laisser partir pour qu'elle se fasse tirer dessus dans le prochain quart d'heure, se lança l'agente en essayant de se glisser dans la peau de son coéquipier.

\- Elle était à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda, n'est-ce pas un lieu suffisamment sûr à votre goût ?

\- Beaucoup de gens meurent à l'hôpital, » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Et à en croire l'expression du directeur, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il aurait fallu dire. Même pour jouer Dinozzo elle était nulle. Elle hésitait à baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures pour paraître désolée quand un « Bishop ! » sec et colérique retentit derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Abby approcher à grands pas, suivie par Palmer qui trottinait.

« Abby…

\- Mademoiselle Sciuto ? »

Ignorant le directeur, auquel le légiste adressa un petit sourire contrit, la gothique se planta devant sa collègue et la menaça de son index.

« Tu m'as dit que tu me tiendrais au courant !

\- Et j'allais le faire Abby, je te jure. Mais monsieur le directeur m'a interrompue et…

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse ! Comment va Tony ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours aux urgences. Mais les médecins étaient optimistes. Ducky est resté là-bas.

\- Bien. Tu as de la chance qu'il s'agisse de nouvelles moyonnes…

\- Entre moyenne et bonne, cru bon de précision Palmer, ce qui lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard par le directeur.

\- ... parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de toi.

\- Désolée Abby. »

Et puis, sans qu'elle s'y attendît, la laborantine abandonna son masque de colère et la serra dans ses bras en lui soufflant « il va s'en sortir ». D'abord interdite, l'agente spéciale accepta cette marque d'affection impromptue et referma à son tour ses bras sur sa collègue, sous le regard mi-attendri mi-amusé de Palmer. Jusqu'à ce que le « je vous dérange peut-être ? » du directeur claquât. Les deux femmes se séparèrent immédiatement, et le légiste pris un air solennel.

« L'inspecteur Harbor sera là d'ici peu pour prendre Madame Lerdings sous sa garde.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Les quatre employés fédéraux se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement sur Gibbs qui venait de surgir de l'angle du couloir, le pas vif, les sourcils froncés et un café à la main.

« Gibbs, lâcha le directeur sans essayer de cacher son désenchantement.

\- Nous parlerons plus tard directeur, j'ai un tireur à trouver. Bishop, qu'as-tu appris sur notre victime ?

\- Euh… Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien. Elle ne parle pas.

\- Et tu t'es arrêtée là ?

\- Euh… Non, bien sûr que non patron ! Je vais trouver son adresse, son métier, son casier judiciaire jusqu'au moindre PV, sa situation familiale, combien d'impôt elle paie, quel diplôme elle a eu et avec quelle note…

\- Et tu vas le faire maintenant, et en silence.

\- Compris patron.

\- Abby, la police de Washington a toutes les preuves. Je veux une copie de leur rapport.

\- Chef, oui chef.

\- Palmer…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'avez pas des autopsies à faire ? »

•

Theresa Lerdings pliait et dépliait ses doigts autour de son verre. Elle avait à peine réussi à boire deux gorgées, au prix d'énormes efforts. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait cessé de trembler, mais elle avait toujours sur sa jupe et son débardeur des éclats de sang.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et renversa son verre vers l'intérieur de la table. Elle se leva, chercha fébrilement quelque chose pour éponger et, n'en trouvant pas, plongea ses deux mains dans la flaque comme si elles pouvaient absorber l'eau. Elle pataugea ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'agent qui venait d'entrer lui saisît le bras, juste au-dessous du coude, et l'incitât ainsi gentiment à se rasseoir. Elle ne résista pas. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Madame Lerdings, je suis l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

\- Vous êtes un collègue de… de celui qui m'a... Enfin, qui a été touché par trois balles… juste devant moi ?

\- Je suis son supérieur. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans le regarder.

« Tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'il n'était pas la cible. Mais il semble probable que vous l'étiez.

\- Il fait ça souvent ? … Je veux… dire… »

Elle chercha ses mots, eu un rire nerveux et Gibbs compris aisément.

« Se sacrifier pour les autres ? Trop souvent à mon goût.

\- Ah…

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vouloir vous tuer ?

\- Non. Non, aucune idée.

\- Votre travail ?

\- Je suis thanatopracteur, les clients ne se plaignent pas.

\- Famille ?

\- J'ai une famille toute normale, et elle vit en Europe.

\- Petit ami ?

\- Ma dernière relation remonte à deux ans, on s'est quitté en bons termes.

\- Autre chose ? Vous avez peut-être été témoin de quelque chose, ou aidé quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Quelque chose qui vous a paru étrange ces dernières temps ?

\- Non. Non. »

Gibbs posa devant lui son carnet et son stylo. Cette enquête avait commencé de la pire des façons, et elle n'était pas en train de prendre une meilleure tournure. Et il lui était de plus en plus dur de garder son calme. Son agent s'était pris trois balles pour elle, et la jeune femme n'avait strictement aucune idée de pourquoi et, pire encore, ne semblait pas du tout motivée par l'idée de le découvrir. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait posé son regard partout, sauf sur lui.

« Pourquoi voudrait-on vous tuer ? demanda-t-il une énième fois, laissant involontairement transparaître une note d'impatience.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il y a forcément une raison, insista l'ancien marine.

\- Oui, sans doute ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée, » se braqua soudainement Lerdings.

Elle se leva croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, écrasant ses mains tremblantes sous ses coudes, et commença à faire les cent pas entre les deux murs de la pièce. Gibbs se leva à son tour, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement.

« Asseyez-vous.

\- Je… Je préférerais rester debout… je, c'est, enfin, je préfère.

\- Asseyez-vous. »

Toujours sans le regarder, la jeune femme obéit.

« Mon agent est à l'hôpital à cause de vous, alors vous aller vous creuser la tête jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez qui a voulu vous tuer et pourquoi. »

Il n'avait pas réussi à garder le ton calme qu'il aurait voulu, mais sa colère froide eut l'avantage d'impressionner Lerdings qui desserra les bras et commença à presser ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il se rassit et, pour bien faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et relâcher encore un peu de frustration par la même occasion, il ajouta :

« J'attendrais jusqu'à ce que la mémoire vous revienne. »

•

L'agent McGee lança un regard désespéré aux deux policiers qui discutaient bruyamment de la carte d'une pizzeria et de la poitrine de la serveuse tout en cherchant distraitement une preuve. Puis le diplômé du MIT, à quatre pattes, le visage au ras du sol, retourna à son examen de chaque centimètre carré du sol de cet appartement en rénovation, dont la fenêtre donnait un excellent angle de tir sur la place. Il y avait certainement une trace du passage du tireur. Et si les deux gus ne voulaient pas l'aider dans ses recherches, et bien il le ferait tout seul. Quelqu'un, dans cette pièce, avait tiré sur Tony, et ce quelqu'un n'allait pas s'en sortir, foi d'agent du NCIS sous les ordres de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Il n'avait eu de nouvelles de personne depuis que son patron l'avait collé là, quelque deux heures et demie plus tôt, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autres eussent eu plus de chance que lui. Bishop avec le témoin/la victime, Ducky avec les médecins, Gibbs avec l'inspecteur et Tony avec sa propre vie. Parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il désespérait un peu plus chaque minute de trouver un indice conséquent. Même s'il s'était promis de ne pas rentrer les mains vides.

« Et là, il me dit que le câble ne fonctionne plus. Alors, ni une, ni deux, j'appelle ma voisine pour lui demander si je peux squatter chez elle pour le match…

\- Dément. Et elle a accepté ? »

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il y a quelques minutes seulement, ils parlaient encore de pizza ! Et pour ne rien arranger à leur cas, ils traînaient leurs semelles dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, histoire de compromettre une éventuelle empreinte. Bouillonnant, McGee se releva, façon d'être un peu plus digne face aux deux policiers.

« Vos gueules maintenant ! Soit vous vous mettez à chercher sérieusement des indices, soit vous déguerpissez pour jacasser ailleurs ! »

Les deux collègues restèrent un instant interdits devant cette soudaine sortie et l'insoupçonnée irascibilité dont le fédéral faisait preuve. Puis, après un regard de connivence exprimant bien ce qu'ils pensaient du sujet, ils acceptèrent de se taire et firent semblant d'être plus assidus.

Fier de son petit effet, McGee s'agenouilla de nouveau et entreprit cette fois-ci de faire le tour des plinthes.


	3. Pénurie de pistes

**Chapitre trois : Pénurie de pistes**

« Theresa Lerdings, 25 ans. Née au Liech-ten-stein, un petit pays d'Europe, elle s'installe aux Etats-Unis il y a trois ans de cela, alors qu'elle est assistante d'un scientifique venu ici dans le cadre d'entraide avec le Centre européen pour la recherche nucléaire. Elle obtient sa green card à la loterie un an plus tard, et change d'emploi pour devenir thanatopracteur. J'ai réussi à obtenir son adresse de travail via le fisc, avec lequel elle est parfaitement en règle. Pas de casier, pas de permis de conduire non plus, pas d'adresse courante, pas de téléphone portable et pas de présence sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle est quasiment invisible.

\- Famille ?

\- L'immigration a pu me donner le nom de ses parents mais pas plus. Je pourrais essayer d'appeler le Liechstein… Liech-ten-stein mais avec le décalage horaire, ils doivent tous être en train de dormir.

\- Relevés bancaires ?

\- Euh… il nous faudrait un mandat. Et puisqu'elle est victime et non suspecte…

\- Bishop.

\- J'ai appelé son employeur. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les fédéraux… Il m'a largement insultée et m'a enjointe de me pointer avec un mandat, et je vous épargne les images qu'il a utilisées avec ça.

\- Son ex-petit-ami ?

\- Euh… je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait eu un…

\- Fabian Kreuz.

\- Ah ! C'est le scientifique dont elle était l'assistante. Suivre sa trace est ma prochaine action.

\- McGee ?

\- Pas de nouvelles.

\- Tony ?

\- J'appelle l'hôpital. »

Alors que l'agente retournait à son bureau pour joindre le geste à la parole, Gibbs se tourna vers l'inspecteur Harbor et le directeur, qui étaient restés un peu en retrait lors du compte-rendu sur leur victime.

« Vous n'avez pas grand-chose, remarqua le policier avec une légèreté insolente.

\- Et vous ?

\- Les balles sont au labo, en train d'être analysées. Horowitz et Ingram fouillent la planque de notre tireur et Borgia n'a rien pu tirer de Lerdings puisque vous l'avez enlevée.

\- Elle nous a suivis de son plein gré.

\- Ce qui ne change rien au fait que nous avons juridiction.

\- Sans mon agent, vous auriez un cadavre sur les bras.

\- Une action héroïque, je le reconnais volontiers, mais qu'il a accompli en tant que civil.

\- Agent Gibbs, intervint impérativement le directeur, il n'y a aucune raison pour nous de prendre l'affaire.

\- Un de vos hommes qui a reçu trois balles n'est pas suffisant pour vous, Leon ?

\- Agent Gibbs ! Je suis naturellement concerné par le sort de l'agent DiNozzo, mais je ne doute pas que l'inspecteur Harbor mettra toute la diligence nécessaire dans cette affaire.

\- Je veux me charger de la protection de Lerdings. »

Pendant un instant, ni l'inspecteur ni le directeur ne surent quoi répondre, perturbés par ce brusque changement d'angle d'attaque de la part de l'ancien marine. Ils s'étaient tous deux attendus à devoir le briser pour lui faire entendre raison, le voir chercher un compromis était impromptu.

« Sous-entendez-vous que mes hommes ne seront pas assez efficaces ? demanda Harbor, méfiant.

\- Se jetteront-ils sous les tirs d'un sniper ? le défia Gibbs.

\- Je pense que je ne trouverais pas plus motivé que vous, concéda le policier avec un soupir. Mais votre rôle se limitera à la protection. Pas d'interrogatoire, pas d'enquête, pas de rétention de preuves. Si votre directeur donne son accord, bien entendu. »

Léon Vance leva le menton, refusant de paraître céder aux caprices du meilleur agent de l'agence. Il le fusilla copieusement du regard, tandis que l'autre lui rendait bien. Finalement, veillant à conserver son air altier, le directeur lâcha un « c'est d'accord » qui conclut la conversation.

« Bishop ! » aboya Gibbs.

La jeune femme, qui s'était placée à une distance de sécurité du trio dès qu'elle avait raccroché, ce qui faisait un petit moment déjà, sursauta. Elle n'avait pas osé interrompre la conversation, même pour donner des nouvelles du blessé, mais elle avait suivi tous les mouvements et ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un l'eût remarquée.

« DiNozzo est sorti du bloc. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain mais son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé, » débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Si elle ne s'était pas attendue à des effusions de joie, elle aurait au moins attendu de lire du soulagement sur le visage des trois hommes. Mais ils restèrent tous de marbre, les traits aussi durs, et le lent hochement de tête de l'inspecteur Harbor fut ce qui ressembla le plus à une marque de réjouissance.

« Et Ducky a quelque chose pour Abby, » ajouta-t-elle.

Le policier, qui n'était au courant du travail d'aucun des deux concernés ne releva pas, mais le directeur Vance fronça les sourcils. La seule chose que le médecin légiste pouvait avoir pour sa collègue était une preuve. Une preuve qui aurait dû revenir à la police selon l'accord que Gibbs lui-même venait d'approuver. Accord qui, il n'en avait désormais plus aucun doute, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de respecter.

•

La musique avait retrouvé son volume habituel. Le gobelet rouge vif de caf-pow trônait de nouveau entre les figurines et les écrans sur le bureau de la laborantine, actuellement en pleine conversation avec divers scientifiques de la police de Washington. Lorsqu'une certaine Pauline Wickerman lui raccrocha au nez, elle s'apprêta à la rappeler aussi sec pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Mais la voix de son cher renard argenté prononçant son nom l'arrêta.

« Gibbs ! Je n'ai encore rien. Rien du tout. Nada. J'ai parlé à au moins dix personnes juste pour avoir la confirmation qu'ils nous enverrons une copie de leur rapport. Et ils ont bien insisté sur le fait que je ne verrais pas les preuves. Ils refusent que je fasse des tests ! Alors que mes bébés sont bien plus performants que leur matériel ! Et que je suis bien plus motivée qu'eux ! Je pourrais leur trouver des indices dont ils ne rêveraient pas et… Tu as des nouvelles de Tony c'est ça ? Il va bien ? Il va bien ?

\- Il va s'en sortir Abby, la calma gravement le chef d'équipe.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton instinct qui le dit ou les docteurs ? insista la laborantine.

\- Les deux, Abby. Les deux. »

Elle lâcha une exclamation de soulagement et sauta au cou de l'ancien marine, dans une étreinte qu'elle fit durer longtemps. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, elle semblait encore plus remontée et énergique qu'un instant plus tôt.

« Je le savais. Tony ne peut pas mourir. Par contre, le salop qui lui a tiré dessus, lui il ne va pas s'en sortir. Et si j'avais les indices, je le prouverais moi-même, ici-même, avant même que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de dire 'Abby mon dieu tu es un génie'.

\- Ducky a quelque chose pour toi. Vas le chercher à Bethesda.

\- Quoi ? »

Mais la seule réponse que la scientifique intriguée reçut fut un haussement d'épaule. Comme à son habitude, l'agent spécial ne s'attarda pas plus.

« Avec plaisir ! » ajouta-t-elle tout de même à l'attention de son patron qui s'éloignait.

•

Debout à côté de la porte de la salle de conférence, Gibbs avait assisté à l'entretien entre Theresa Lerdings et l'inspecteur Harbor en ruminant ses pensées. Le policier n'avait rien tiré de plus de la jeune femme que lui-même; elle était toujours incapable de penser à quelqu'un qui pût attenter à sa vie. Alors il avait eu tout le loisir de s'énerver intérieurement contre la folie commise par son agent. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais son inquiétude n'en était pas pour autant calmée. Il avait survécu cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine ? Parce que la prochaine fois aussi il sauterait devant les balles. Et celle d'après également. Et un jour, il finirait par le perdre. Et cela était hors de question.

« … vous revient, contactez-moi. L'agent Gibbs se chargera de votre protection jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le tireur. »

Lerdings hocha docilement la tête. La jeune femme s'était détendue lorsqu'elle avait appris que DiNozzo allait survire, et elle semblait maintenant moins perdue. Elle adressa un petit sourire à son nouvellement nommé protecteur, il lui répondit par son regard froid.

« Essayez de vaquer à vos occupations quotidiennes, nous nous occupons de tout le reste, ajouta l'inspecteur en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

L'ancien marine ne parvenait pas à avoir de sentiments positifs envers elle. Aucune pitié, aucune empathie. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était la cause de l'hospitalisation de son agent, mais également parce que plus il la voyait, plus ses tripes étaient persuadées qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi on avait essayé de la tuer.

•

Abby trouva le légiste assis au chevet de leur collègue endormi, racontant avec force de détails une anecdote sur sa carrière. Le vieil homme ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa sortie du bloc, et, pris dans l'allégresse de le savoir en voie de guérison, il n'avait pas pu résister aux récits qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque la laborantine l'appela, et il lui offrit alors un grand sourire. Elle y répondit en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Notre ami est sous sédatif, mais il devrait se réveiller demain. »

Abby s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait le blessé, relié à diverses perfusions et appareils mesurant ses constantes. Son visage était pâle, mais ses blessures étaient camouflées par la chemise verte que recevaient les patients. Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le prendre dans ses bras sans déranger toutes les aiguilles plantées dans ses veines, elle se contenta de passer affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Un moment passa ainsi, long, que le légiste respecta silencieusement. Puis la laborantine fit volte-face d'un saut, et, toute énergique et toute impatiente, elle revint à l'autre raison de sa présence ici.

« Il parait que tu as quelque chose pour moi ! »

Ducky eut un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir lentement, ménageant son suspens, une petite boîte à indice de sa poche. Il l'agita devant lui, faisant tinter contre les parois la balle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Avec une face aussi éclairée que celle d'une petite fille à qui on venait de faire un cadeau, Abby se précipita dessus.

« Comment tu as pu obtenir ça ? La police m'a envoyée au diable !

\- Deux balles ont traversé et on été collectée sur la scène de crime, mais celle-ci a ricoché contre une côte et est restée dans le corps d'Anthony. Les chirurgiens l'ont extraite durant l'opération et avec la complicité du Docteur Pitt, il m'a été possible de la récupérer.

\- Ducky, tu es génial.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être au moins un peu utile pour cette enquête.

\- Tu es plus qu'un peu utile Ducky ! Cette balle va passer par tous les tests possibles et imaginables. Je vais pouvoir en dire tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur elle et ce que la criminelle ne trouvera jamais. Tu vas voir Tony, on va trouver ce fils de pute ! »

•

Lorsque McGee sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage de son bureau, il était dix-huit heures cinquante-trois. Il n'avait pas osé appeler un de ses collègues, honteux de sa pitoyable moisson d'indices, et était ainsi ignorant de l'état de santé de son ami. Comme du reste de l'enquête, mais cela le mangeait moins. Il avait espéré que quelqu'un aurait pris la peine de le prévenir en cas de changement, mais, mis à part de croire que DiNozzo était encore aux urgences, il était forcé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi, l'anxiété de se faire réprimander pour son manque de résultat restait bien inférieure à son impatience d'entendre des nouvelles, comme en témoignait son pas rapide.

Bishop était la seule présente. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en ce qui concernait DiNozzo l'était plus quant au chef d'équipe. « Où est Gibbs ? » remplaça donc « Comment va Tony ? » comme première question qu'il posa.

« Avec Lerdings, il la protège, répondit l'agente, cessant ses recherches.

\- Et comment va Tony ?

\- Il va s'en sortir. On pourra aller lui rendre visite demain normalement. »

McGee laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement sonore, qui fit sourire sa collègue. Il se sentit libéré d'un poids et l'ambiance s'en trouva grandement allégée. Sa faible moisson d'indices lui semblait soudain moins grave, et les heures passées avec les deux insupportables policiers moins terribles.

« Tu as trouvé quoi ? s'intéressa Bishop.

\- Pas grand-chose malheureusement, dit-il avec un sourire contradictoire. Une empreinte de chaussure qui pourrait être celle d'un des deux policiers qui cherchaient avec moi, quelques empreintes digitales prises sur les murs, la porte et les montants de la fenêtre, qui sont sans doute celles des employés de rénovation, quelques fibres qui peuvent être de tout et n'importe quoi, pas de douille, pas d'ADN, rien. Sans doute un pro. J'ai tout laissé en bas. Et sur Lerdings ?

\- Cette fille est un vrai fantôme. A peine si le fisc et l'immigration ont été capables de me donner quelques informations à son sujet. Gibbs m'a envoyé son adresse, un appartement détenu par un trust basé au Lich-ten-stein. Les charges sont payées régulièrement, en liquide. Et elle ne sait pas qui pourrait vouloir la tuer. »

Tout en racontant, Bishop avait tendu un dossier à son collègue. Un dossier fin, bien trop fin, qui rassemblait tous les résultats de ses nombreuses recherches de l'après-midi. Il le compulsa rapidement, son œil aguerri surlignant les détails pertinents. Détails pertinents qui pouvaient se résumer en un seul : Theresa Lerdings était bien trop peu fichée pour une résidente américaine ordinaire, à un point que son origine européenne ne pouvait pas expliquer à elle seule. Devant l'air concerné de son collègue, Bishop lâcha :

« Je ne trouve aussi qu'elle est trop discrète pour être honnête. Mais le choc était vrai, elle ne simulait pas son inquiétude pour DiNozzo, ni son traumatisme à avoir été aussi près de la mort. »

A la tête que fit McGee, elle comprit aisément qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Armé du dossier sur la victime, il rejoignit son bureau, déposa sa veste, son arme, son badge et sa plaque, et réveilla son ordinateur. Peut-importe combien d'agences fédérales il allait devoir pirater, il allait trouver qui était réellement la femme pour laquelle DiNozzo avait failli mourir. Et il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait.

•

L'appartement de Lerdings était d'une propreté chirurgicale et d'un dépouillement étrangement prononcé pour quelqu'un établie là depuis trois ans. Les murs avaient conservé leur blancheur virginale et seule une carte postale d'un musée océanographique accrochée au-dessus de l'interphone venait les égayer, le bureau était dépourvu de bibelots, la cuisine ne recelait que le nécessaire, une peluche en chiffon à carreaux traînait sur la table de nuit, une rangée de cactus dissuadait de poser les pieds sur la table basse et deux photos encadrées trônaient sous la télévision. Sur chacune, six personnes souriaient à pleines dents. Une famille heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'agent fédéral chargé de sa protection était accroupi devant ses clichés, Theresa Lerdings laissa tomber ses draps un instant pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Ils vivent tous en Europe, raconta-t-elle d'un ton où l'affection qui la liait à ses proches était perceptible, mais nous nous arrangeons pour nous voir régulièrement. »

Mais ce qui retenait Gibbs sur ces photos, ce n'était pas le bonheur que dégageait la famille, qui ne l'intéressait finalement pas. Ce qui retenait Gibbs sur ces photos, c'était une anomalie.

« Votre frère et une de vos sœurs sont roux, et l'autre est blonde, nota-t-il, avant de tourner son regard vers la brune, qui baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai été adoptée, » admit-elle.

Cet aveux, dénué de toute honte ou complexe, était sorti avec une étonnante facilité.

« Je n'avais même pas six mois. Cette famille a toujours été la mienne.

\- Vos parents biologiques ?

\- Vous ne les trouverez jamais, » rétorqua Lerdings avec un rire nerveux.

L'ancien marine fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu l'impression… Il avait eu l'impression que la jeune femme savait exactement de quoi elle parlait lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il ne trouverait jamais ses parents biologiques. Comme si elle savait quelque chose qui justifiât cela.

« Et eux ? Vous trouveront-ils ? »


	4. Une raison pour tuer, une pour mourir

**Chapitre quatre : Une raison pour tuer, une raison pour mourir**

Bishop arriva à sa place de travail à sept heures tapantes. Elle ne fut presque pas surprise de trouver McGee, à moitié endormi et totalement débraillé, devant son ordinateur. Elle le salua, et il y répondit par un borborygme qu'elle préféra ne pas essayer d'interpréter.

« La nuit a été fructueuse ? » s'informa-t-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

A moitié grommelant et à moitié baillant, l'expert informatique se leva, alluma l'écran plasma et entreprit de lui résumer sa nuit de recherches, qui avait fait chou blanc. Impossible de remonter la trace du trust détenteur de l'appartement puisque le Lichtenstein est un paradis fiscal. Impossible de trouver un compte bancaire à leur cible puisque qu'il s'avérait, après piratage de son employeur, qu'elle était payée en liquide. Les numéros et identités fournies par Gibbs, qui avait discrètement fouillé la mémoire du téléphone fixe et les carnets d'adresse de celle qu'il était censé protéger, correspondaient à employeur, famille, amis, à l'étranger ou sans autres antécédents que des amendes de stationnement et une interpellation pour possession de drogue remontant à une décennie. L'agent avait même mis à profit les bases de donnée des autres organismes fédéraux dans l'espoir de trouver une correspondance au profil de Lerdings, sans résultat jusque là.

« L'employeur reste la piste la plus pertinente, conclut Bishop.

\- C'est surtout la seule. Et elle est bien légère. Je n'ai rien trouvé de spécialement louche dans ses comptes.

\- Gibbs va sans doute le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il pourra nous dire.

\- Tu cherchais l'ex petit-ami hier, non ?

\- Oui, il doit me rappeler aujourd'hui. Mais à mon avis, il n'y est pour rien. »

Côte à côte devant l'écran, les deux agents s'accordèrent une minute pour souffler. Et ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Theresa Lerdings avait tout d'une femme sans histoire, mais il y avait bien _quelqu'un_ qui avait essayé de la tuer. Et qui avait touché Tony à sa place.

•

Gibbs était forcé d'accorder à sa protégée qu'elle était une hôte prévenante. Elle cuisinait bien et copieusement, lui avait cédé son lit, avait acheté et excellemment préparé du café alors qu'elle n'en buvait pas, avait docilement obéit quand il lui avait enjoint de ne pas se tenir trop près des fenêtres, n'avait fait aucun bruit de toute la nuit et lui demandait régulièrement mais sans insistance s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle n'avait de surcroît fait aucun commentaire sur sa conduite et s'était même excusée par avance du comportement que ne manquerait pas d'avoir son patron aux convictions extrémistes.

Il les attendait à l'extérieur du funérarium, lissant sa moustache gominée, et se précipita sur son employée dès qu'elle fut sortie de la voiture, s'inquiétant sur sa santé et prenant de ses nouvelles. Il n'adressa en revanche pas un mot à l'agent fédéral, tout au plus un regard condescendant. L'homme s'énerva d'ailleurs violemment lorsque Lerdings l'informa qu'il devrait rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que le tireur soit retrouvé, jetant à la face de Gibbs des insultes bariolées à grand renfort de cris et mouvements de bras. Le stoïcisme du fédéral face à cette sortie allié aux arguments de la thanatopractrice réussirent à le faire accepter, mais avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, cette protection rapprochée.

« T'as intérêt à rattraper c'criminel fissa. Tara, el'est bien trop bien pour être prise dans vos histoires.

\- C'est nous qui sommes pris dans son histoire, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Gibbs.

\- Et la marmotte elle met l'chocolat dans l'papier d'aluminium, ricana le propriétaire du funérarium. Personne peut en vouloir à Tara. Mais vot'e gars, j'suis sûr qu'une tonne de monde veut sa mort. »

L'ancien marine lui lança un regard noir comme l'enfer. Les seules personnes qui voulaient tuer son agent étaient des salauds. Et il s'était sacrifié pour Lerdings, alors qu'il était loin de pouvoir en dire autant d'elle. Aussi, cet immigré mexicain à la moustache ridicule ferait mieux de surveiller ses paroles s'il voulait sortir entier de cette journée.

•

« Je t'écoute Abby.

\- J'ai analysé les indices rapportés hier par McGee… L'empreinte de chaussure correspond à celle d'Ingram, un policier qui cherchait avec Tim. J'attends encore les empreintes digitales des employés de l'entreprise de rénovation pour les comparer avec celles prélevées sur la scène et les quelques fibres correspondent à celles utilisés pour la fabrication de plein de vêtements bon marché, sauf une qui elle appartiendrait plutôt à un tapis.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien. Celui qui a fait ça est définitivement doué pour ne laisser aucune trace.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

\- A cause de la balle. Il faudra qu'on offre quelque chose au Docteur Pitt pour le remercier. Ducky a dit qu'il l'avait aidé à récupérer cette balle et apparemment, il a aussi aidé Bishop à sortir Lerdings d…

\- Abby.

\- Oui, la balle donc. Les stries correspondent à trois autres meurtres non élucidés, dans tous les Etats-Unis. Un en Floride, un dans l'Ohio et un dans le New Jersey. Le FBI n'a pas d'indices concluant, ni de connexion entre les victimes, ils pensent donc qu'il s'agit d'un tueur à gage.

\- Bon travail Abby.

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Tony ?

\- Non.

\- D'après Jimmy, Ducky a passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

\- Tu as bien passé la nuit au labo.

\- Et je vais y passer la journée aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'on coince ce salaud. »

•

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Et bien… Fabian Kreuz vit à New-York. Son travail lui fournit un alibi et il n'a carrément pas les moyens de se payer un tueur à gage. Il a des dettes de jeu et son logement est en hypothèque.

\- L'employeur ?

\- Fernand Camacho, il a immigré aux Etats-Unis avec sa famille alors qu'il avait neuf ans, aucune formation militaire qui pourrait faire de lui un tireur d'élite, mais s'il a bien tiré de l'appartement qu'a visité McGee, il aurait pu se débrouiller sans. Pas d'armes à feu enregistrées et pas les moyens d'engager un tueur à gage non plus. Les comptes de son funérarium sont serrés chaque mois. Rien qui fasse supposer qu'il en veut à Lerdings.

\- Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Et ses parents biologiques ?

\- Les coordonnées que vous avez trouvées pour la mère adoptive étaient bonnes, j'ai pu lui parler. Elle dit ne pas connaitre les parents biologiques, elle dit aussi ne pas savoir qui peut en vouloir à sa fille soit-dit en passant, mais elle m'a donné le numéro de l'employé des services sociaux qui a supervisé l'adoption. Je l'ai appelé, il m'a très professionnellement expliqué que je n'avais aucun droit sur ces informations, même avec tous les mandats du monde.

\- Donc vous n'avez rien ?

\- Bien, pour une adoption qui s'est déroulée il y plus de 25 ans, il semblait étrangement bien se souvenir de Theresa Lerdings.

\- Trouvez-les-moi, vivants ou morts. »

•

Lorsque le docteur Mallard se réveilla, il était dix heures onze, il avait mal au dos et des courbatures dans tous ses muscles, et une souriante jeune femme lui faisait face. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se souvenir qu'il était à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda, qu'il s'était endormi à une heure tardive au chevet de son collègue et ami convalescent sur une chaise inconfortable, et que c'était une infirmière qui lui souriait.

« Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? demandait-elle gentiment.

\- Un petit quelque chose à manger ne serait pas de refus. Avec un café si possible. »

Elle lui confirma sa commande et s'éclipsa, laissant le vieux légiste seul avec le blessé toujours sous l'effet des sédatifs. Il avait extrêmement mal dormi, mais il était bien trop content qu'Anthony s'en fût tiré pour penser s'en plaindre. Anesthésié par une de ses perfusions, l'agent n'avait pas bougé ni gémit de toute la nuit, et seuls les moniteurs et leurs bruits réguliers attestaient du fait qu'il fût en vie.

Avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps de finir ses étirements, l'infirmière revenait avec un plateau contenant un œuf, deux petits pains au beurre et un gobelet de café; service cinq étoile pour un hôpital.

« Son médecin a coupé les sédatifs, l'informa-t-elle. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je compte sur vous pour nous prévenir dès que c'est le cas. »

Ducky lui assura qu'il le ferait, et elle quitta la chambre. Le légiste tenta vainement de trouver une position confortable, optant finalement pour la moins inconfortable, et entreprit de déguster son petit déjeuner sans quitter Anthony des yeux. Il venait d'entamer le deuxième petit pain lorsque le blessé fit un premier mouvement, juste bouger la tête. Il finissait son œuf lorsqu'il vit son visage se crisper, puis se détendre. Et il avait fini depuis longtemps son petit-déjeuner et sirotait son café en dissertant sur ses expériences avec le personnel hospitalier au cours de sa carrière lorsqu'enfin l'agent se réveilla. « Rassure-moi Ducky, je ne suis pas à la morgue sur une table d'autopsie, si ? » fut la première chose qu'il dit, d'une voix faible, asséchée et lente mais néanmoins pleine de vie. Le légiste approcha sa chaise du lit.

« Non mon cher, les chirurgiens t'ont sauvé, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. La balle te heurtait un peu plus à gauche, et tu ne serais plus capable de converser avec moi. Du moins, par la parole. De même, si ce cher Dan Smith n'avait pas limité ta perte de sang, tout le personnel de Bethesda aurait été bien en peine de te ramener.

\- Merci Ducky. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

Anthony souriait et le vieux légiste sourit avec lui.

« Ce que tu as fait est très courageux, reprit-t-il solennellement après un silence. Mais tu nous as fait un sang d'encre.

\- Désolé. J'étais trop loin d'elle pour la dégager de la trajectoire à temps… Elle va bien ?

\- Etant donné que Jethro est avec elle pour la protéger, je pense ne pas prendre trop de risque en avançant qu'elle va bien. »

Ducky se rendait bien compte que son ami faisait attention à ne pas provoquer de mouvement de son torse, et les grimaces intermittentes n'étaient pas observées par un aveugle, mais les sourires rayonnants et les yeux rieurs du blessé étaient des plus rassurants.

•

Les médecins l'avaient déconseillé, mais l'inspecteur Harbor avait insisté, arguant que ce n'était pas un interrogatoire mais simplement quelques questions. Tony aussi avait insisté, assurant qu'il se portait comme un charme. Le blessé ne savait pour ainsi dire rien de l'affaire, le légiste lui-même n'ayant pas été tenu informé, et il avait hâte à la fois d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'inconnue devant laquelle il s'était interposé et de délivrer les maigres informations qu'il possédait pour que les policiers pussent passer à quelque chose de plus important.

L'inspecteur ventru et grisonnant se présenta en montrant son badge et s'installa sur une chaise tirée près du lit. La tête du convalescent avait été relevée pour qu'ils pussent se voir mutuellement, et Ducky, autorisé à rester, se tenait poliment en retrait debout dans un coin.

« Un témoin affirme que vous avez pris ces balles pour protéger mademoiselle Lerdings, commença directement l'inspecteur. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Et bien, si Lerdings est la jolie brunette à la jupe blanche et verte qui mangeait chinois à la fontaine, oui, c'est vrai.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas, donc.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Comment saviez-vous qu'elle allait se faire tirer dessus ? continua Harbor avec détachement.

\- Le point rouge sur son front était un indice important.

\- Pourquoi vous-êtes vous interposé ?

\- Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû la laisser se faire tuer sans agir. D'ailleurs, c'est pas du tout comme si j'étais agent fédéral et que protéger les gens était une part de mon job, surjoua Tony.

\- Au risque de votre propre vie ?

\- Au risque de ma propre vie.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas ?

\- Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question… C'est un effet secondaire de la morphine ? Je m'invente des souvenirs ?

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous mourriez pour une inconnue.

\- Eh ! Je suis vivant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je sois mort ?

\- Agent DiNozzo, pourquoi vous êtes-vous interposé ? »

Tony eut un sourire crispé. Cet Harbor était visiblement un policier consciencieux, et il aimait bien l'apparente nonchalance dont il faisait montre ainsi que son insistance qui lui rappelait un peu Gibbs. Mais l'idée d'être _encore_ accusé d'implication dans un meurtre, enfin, une tentative de meurtre pour le coup, était plutôt désagréable. Alors il décida d'être sérieux. Pas longtemps, juste une minute, le temps de convaincre l'inspecteur.

« Parce que cette femme a certainement une famille, peut-être même un mari et des enfants, qui sont très heureux qu'elle soit vivante. Parce que si ça se trouve, elle est une chercheuse sur le point de mettre au point un remède au SIDA. Ou peut-être qu'elle aide dans un centre communautaire et est utile à un tas de gens. Peut-être même qu'elle a bossé dur toute sa jeunesse pour réaliser son rêve de faire le tour du monde en sac à dos, et qu'elle mérite de le faire. Mes proches savent que je peux mourir n'importe quand, ils y sont préparés. Et c'est comme ça que je suis utile aux gens : je les protège au péril de ma vie. »

L'inspecteur Harbor le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Ce genre d'œillade qui sonde les pensées secrètes et fait office de détecteur de sincérité chez certains anciens marines, et certains policiers en surpoids apparemment aussi. Tony le soutint un moment, sans sourire, et puis son interlocuteur accepta de le croire et se détourna. Le convalescent reprit aussitôt l'air joyeux de celui qui appréciait simplement le fait d'être en vie.

« Vous avez des pistes ?

\- Rien de concluant pour le moment. Mais nous continuons à chercher, et l'agent Gibbs protège Lerdings.

\- Avec un peu de chance, le tireur se manifestera encore et Gibbs pourra le descendre. »

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil. Ce que Tony traduisit par « êtes-vous réellement en train de souhaiter que Theresa Lerdings soit prise pour cible une fois encore, avec le risque d'y laisser la vie ? je note cela dans le profil que nous faisons de vous ». Alors il ajouta :

« Et avec un peu plus de chance, le tireur oubliera totalement qu'il en voulait à la demoiselle et elle pourra vivre vieille sans être inquiétée. »

Harbor haussa son deuxième sourcil. Le convalescent renonça à l'interpréter, rattrapé par la fatigue et par la douleur, les médecins ayant diminué sa dose de morphine pour qu'il eût les idées claires pour l'entretien avec le policier. Il laissa simplement aller sa tête dans son coussin et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement l'inspecteur l'assurer qu'ils le tiendraient au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête avant de prendre congé.

Ducky pris la place laissée vacante à côté du lit.

« Tu devrais te reposer Anthony. C'était téméraire de ta part d'aller contre les indications des médecins. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, le légiste cru qu'il s'était endormi, et s'en réjouit, se préparant à le veiller encore une fois. Mais, sans bouger ou ouvrir les yeux, l'agent prouva qu'il était éveillé. Eveillé mais troublé.

« Mourir par balles, c'est différent de mourir de la peste. »

Ducky douta qu'il fut vraiment conscient de ces mots, et un élan de peine l'étreignit.

« Repose-toi Anthony, fit-il doucement. J'ai prévenu Jethro que tu étais réveillé, il arrive avec mademoiselle Lerdings. Tu t'en remettras parfaitement mon cher, comme toujours. »


	5. Des raisons pour survivre

**Chapitre cinq : Des raisons pour survivre**

Gibbs resta à la porte, laissant la jeune femme s'avancer seule dans la chambre d'hôpital. Réagissant au bruit de ses pas, Tony redressa la tête. Bien qu'il ne l'eût vu qu'une fois, et qu'il n'eût pas eu l'occasion de vraiment la regarder, il la reconnut tout de suite. Il reconnut également l'air grave qu'elle arborait et cette hésitation qui transpirait de sa posture. Flairant les larmes et les déclarations empathiques qu'il n'aimait déjà pas en temps normal mais qui étaient encore pires alors qu'il était à Bethesda relié à une demi-douzaine de perfusions, il décida de dédramatiser l'ambiance d'entrée de jeu.

« Vous êtes là pour le pressing ? »

Tony avait pris un ton faussement sérieux qui dupa totalement la jeune femme. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas du lit et le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre parlant une langue inconnue.

« Le pressing ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai dû foutre du sang partout sur vos vêtements, badina le blessé avec un grand sourire. Je vous rembourserai, vous en faites pas, mais là, j'ai pas mon porte-monnaie sur moi… Vous pouvez aussi tenter d'envoyer une note de frais au NCIS mais ils sont un peu pointilleux à la compta. Surtout quand ils voient écrit 'Anthony DiNozzo'.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, déclara la visiteuse, consternée et perdue par la légèreté de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas tâché vos vêtements ?

\- Vous auriez pu mourir !

\- Estimez-vous heureuse, mon exécuteur testamentaire est une vraie teigne. Il aurait pas lâché un centime pour le pressing.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous payiez le pressing !

\- J'ai réussi à me prendre trois balles sans éclabousser les alentours ? »

Il méritait un oscar. Vraiment. La jolie demoiselle toujours debout et immobile avait visiblement oublié toutes les envies de dithyrambes qu'elle avait pu avoir en entrant, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi un type sorti des urgences depuis vingt heures insistait tant pour lui payer le pressing et à _lui_ faire comprendre que c'était la chose la plus farfelue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue et qu'il n'était pas question que cela se fît.

« Si. Non, capitula-t-elle en agitant les mains. Mes vêtements ont été tâchés.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais.

\- Mais ma machine à laver peut très bien s'en charger.

\- Ah… Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. Vous voulez attraper une maladie nosocomiale pour avoir un arrêt de travail ?

\- Non ! se récria-t-elle, avant de corriger gravement : Je viens vous remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, déclama une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, comme si elle l'expliquait à un enfant buté.

\- Oh, c'est un plaisir. En plus c'est mon boulot. Comme je suppose que vous payez vos impôts, on peut dire que vous m'avez payé pour ça. Et vous payez aussi pour l'hôpital d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important, reprit-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption. En plus j'ai un boulot des plus inutiles pour les vivants, mais si un jour je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider... Je suis votre obligée. Merci, merci infiniment agent DiNozzo.

\- Tony.

\- Tony ?

\- Agent DiNozzo, ça fait un peu trop formel. Ce que vous et moi partageons… on peut presque dire qu'on est intimes.

\- Alors moi c'est Tara.

\- Tara, joli.

\- C'est un diminutif. Mon prénom c'est Theresa.

\- Theresa, c'est moins joli.

\- Ma grande sœur s'appelle Esclarmonde.

\- Ouch.

\- Ma petite sœur Hilda, et mon frère Balthazar.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de manquer de respect à vos parents, mais ils ont vraiment un sale goût. Ou alors ils se vengeaient de leurs propres parents ? »

Lerdings éclata de rire. Et il fut impossible à Gibbs, toujours sur le seuil, de ne pas noter la différence avec les rires nerveux qui étaient jusque là les seuls qu'il avait entendus d'elle. Elle s'était sincèrement inquiétée pour Tony, elle était sincèrement soulagée de le savoir en bonne voie de guérison, elle était sincèrement reconnaissante pour son geste et désolée de ses conséquences. Et le courant semblait bien passer entre elle et le blessé, qui lui racontait maintenant que ses parents à lui n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'être originaux.

Le chef d'équipe avait également remarqué l'empressement de DiNozzo à orienter la conversation sur des sujets triviaux, et le brio avec lequel il y était parvenu. Complètement prise dans une discussion ponctuée d'éclats de rire sur les surnoms, elle n'avait plus une pensée pour sa reconnaissance ou sa culpabilité. Mais quand viendrait son tour de discuter avec son agent, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Son sourire était grand, son aura joyeuse, mais un regard aiguisé et entraîné comme le sien distinguait la trop grande faiblesse et la souffrance au-delà.

« Jethro. »

Il accorda un coup d'œil au légiste qui s'était placé à côté de lui dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui, comme lui, regardait à la fois attendri et inquiet la discussion joyeuse entre le sauveur et la sauvée. Mais là où Gibbs était surtout inquiet, Ducky était principalement attendri. Et chacun était conscient de cela.

« Grâce à lui, personne n'est mort, lâcha simplement le légiste.

\- Il ne le savait pas au moment de s'interposer, répondit froidement l'ancien marine.

\- Il a pris un pari et il a gagné. Les choses se sont passées pour le mieux Jethro, il ne sert à rien de remettre en question ses actions.

\- On ne parie pas sa vie Duck.

\- Oh si, on la parie tous les jours. Et ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait plus souvent qu'à ton tour qui peux me contredire.

\- Pas pour des inconnus. »

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus sec, de plus en plus dur. Une colère froide et vicieuse qui répondait à l'inquiétude.

« Tu t'es engagé dans l'armé Jethro. Pour qui l'as-tu fait sinon pour des citoyens que tu ne connaissais pas ? pointa le légiste, avec son calme habituel.

\- Il y a une différence entre partir se battre pour défendre son pays et se jeter sous les balles pour sauver quelqu'un qui ne le mérite peut-être pas ! »

Ducky ne répondit pas. Il était conscient qu'Anthony avait un sens du sacrifice particulier, et il comprenait ce que cela provoquait chez son ami. Néanmoins, il préférait y voir une preuve supplémentaire de la belle âme de l'agent senior plutôt que des tendances suicidaires. Il n'estimait peut-être pas sa vie autant que celles des autres, mais il l'aimait cette vie, et souhaitait certainement la conserver le plus longtemps possible.

« Un jour il y restera, » souffla Gibbs.

Et le légiste fut surpris de ce qu'il perçut dans ce murmure. Plus qu'une inquiétude, c'était une détresse.

« Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? »

Un battement de cil et la faille avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était manifestée, si rapide et si improbable qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion. Mais Ducky, non content d'être un expert en psychologie, connaissait l'homme depuis trop longtemps pour s'y laisser prendre.

« Ils voudraient le garder une semaine pour être certains que l'opération n'aura pas de complications. Mais je crains que notre ami ne supporte pas de rester allongé ici tout ce temps…

\- Nous lui trouverons des occupations. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux, l'attention inexorablement figée sur Tony et son interlocutrice, qui leur lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil. Finalement, après vingt bonnes minutes de badinage, Lerdings annonça qu'elle mangerait bien un en-cas et Ducky se proposa galamment pour l'accompagner.

Restés seuls, les deux agents fédéraux se contentèrent de se dévisager pendant deux secondes, au terme desquelles le blessé brisa la glace :

« Salut patron ! »

L'intéressé parcouru l'espace qui le séparait du lit, grommelant vaguement un « salut » laconique, sans rien ajouter.

« Des pistes sur le tireur ? s'informa Tony.

\- On cherche toujours.

\- Tu crois que McGee ou Bishop pourrait m'apporter le dossier ? Histoire que je ne meurs pas d'ennui… Avoue que ce serait idiot après avoir survécu à tout ce à quoi j'ai survécu. »

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard insistant. Et le blessé maintint effrontément son sourire.

« Tu refais un truc comme ça…, commença finalement Gibbs.

\- … je suis viré, finit Tony, toujours souriant. Je sais patron. Mais tu vois, je crois qu'elle tient à la vie plus que je tiens à mon job. »

Le dos de son crâne étant enfoncé dans un coussin, ce fut son front qui reçut la gifle. L'ancien marine se baissa pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de son subordonné.

« Et si ça avait été une meurtrière prise dans un règlement de compte ? » chuchota-t-il lentement.

Le sourire du blessé se fana et il laissa passer un instant dans le silence.

« Alors j'aurais fait une erreur. Mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. »

Il en avait déjà faites des pires que ça, des erreurs. Des bien pires, aux conséquences bien plus graves et plus absolues. Sauver une meurtrière ? Ce n'était qu'une bagatelle. Ça peut toujours s'arranger. On peut toujours prendre une vie sauvée. On ne peut pas rendre une vie injustement perdue. Tony préférait faire ce genre d'erreurs, celles dont il était le seul à subir les conséquences.

La claque sur son front le coupa soudainement dans ses réflexions macabres. Gibbs s'était redressé et le toisait sévèrement.

« Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- Mais toi aussi tu veux ma mort ? Je suis vivant bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à en être heureux ? »

Et Gibbs renonça. Juste pour cette fois, juste cette manche. Il reviendrait à la charge plus tard, mais sur le moment, son agent avait marqué un point non négligeable : il était heureux de le savoir en vie. Heureux de savoir que, malgré les aiguilles qui défiguraient ses bras, malgré tout le fil chirurgical qui y était passé, malgré son buste immobile, il continuerait à veiller à six heures.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu Abby.

\- Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien, rétorqua Tony, le visage de nouveau rayonnant. Mais les médecins refusent de me laisser partir, et je suppose que _tu_ refuses de la laisser quitter le Navy Yard.

\- Elle est en train d'éplucher les rapports des scientifiques de la police, elle passera après.

\- En parlant de la police… Ils m'ont pris mes fringues. Ma chemise doit être fichue. Tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose à mettre à la place de cette immonde chemise de nuit ? Des chaussures aussi. Oh, j'espère que les rats de laboratoire de la police n'ont pas bousillé mes chaussures à mille dollars. »

Gibbs laissa échapper un sourire et s'installa sur la chaise laissée vide par Lerdings.

« Je t'amènerais ça.

\- Et l'enquête ? Ducky m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas juridiction mais Harbor n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup avancé quand il m'a interrogé.

\- Harbor t'as interrogé ?

\- Yep, y'a quelques heures. Juste après mon réveil.

\- Et les médecins l'ont laissé faire ?

\- Tu tiens compte de l'avis des médecins maintenant ? »

Les sourcils froncés, le chef d'équipe encaissa l'air moqueur du blessé. Ils savaient bien que les médecins n'avaient rien à faire dans l'histoire, l'ancien marine était simplement contrarié qu'un inspecteur de police ventripotent eût interrogé un de ses subordonnés sans qu'il fût présent, et, pire, sans lui demander son aval. Et aussi, même si aucun des deux ne voulaient se l'avouer, parce qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son agent et qu'une discussion avec la police n'aurait pu que l'aggraver.

« Je suis en pleine forme patron, rassura DiNozzo. Prêt à reprendre le boulot dès qu'ils me laissent sortir. Parle-moi plutôt de l'enquête.

\- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus par un tueur à gage, raconta Gibbs sans trahir une émotion.

\- Ouch. Est-ce que la police sait ça ? s'informa le blessé en essayant de se souvenir de ce que l'inspecteur avait laissé filtrer lors de leur entretien.

\- Pas encore.

\- Est-ce que Vance sait que nous enquêtons sans juridiction ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ça va mal se finir…

\- Ça a mal commencé.

\- On pourrait arrêter de revenir à ça tout le temps ? _Je vais bien._ Et on sait pourquoi quelqu'un a embauché un tueur à gage ?

\- C'est justement là tout le problème. Lerdings semble n'avoir aucun ennemi. »

DiNozzo tourna la tête vers le plafond et plissa le front, réfléchissant à un potentiel mobile. Il lui était bien sûr impossible ne serait-ce que de supputer puisqu'il n'avait quasiment aucune pièce du puzzle mais cela l'occupait et lui donnait contenance face à son supérieur qui semblait avoir décidé de le transpercer par la seule force de son regard.

Juste quand il pensait ne plus pouvoir donner le change, Ducky et Lerdings revinrent, les bras chargés de gobelets et de barres de céréales. Tendant son café à Gibbs, le légiste partagea l'idée de laisser le blessé se reposer, idée immédiatement approuvée par la jeune femme. Tony qui sentait ses yeux se fermer éprouva un immense élan de reconnaissance envers son vieux collègue. Toute fébrile, Lerdings le remercia encore une fois et lui enjoignit de se remettre rapidement avant de quitter la chambre, escortée par Ducky qui la soutenait d'une main dans le dos. Gibbs s'attarda une minute. Tony lutta contre la fatigue qui voulait lui faire perdre la face, tout en sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps; ses discussions avec la jeune femme et son supérieur l'avaient éreinté.

« Tu n'enquêtes pas, lâcha fermement le chef d'équipe avec ce ton autoritaire que personne ne contestait jamais. Tu te reposes. »

Le blessé ne répondit pas. De toute façon, aucune réponse n'était attendue. Ça n'avait rien d'une question, c'était un ordre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait y obéir, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait que le faire, et quand bien même, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose d'autre. A peine réussit-t-il à attendre que Gibbs eût refermé la porte derrière lui pour fermer les yeux et se laisser aller.

Dans le couloir, Ducky et Lerdings avaient poliment attendu que le chef d'équipe sortît. Aucun des deux n'auraient vraiment été capable de dire s'il était plus détendu ou au contraire plus hargneux qu'avant sa visite à son agent. Quelque part, aux yeux du légiste, les deux se mêlaient. Anthony avait toujours eu cette étrange habilité à provoquer des émotions contradictoires chez les gens. La jeune femme par contre semblait aller beaucoup mieux; alors qu'elle était entrée dans l'hôpital tremblante et au bord des larmes, elle arborait à présent un sourire franc et mordait avec beaucoup d'appétit dans ses barres aux céréales. Totalement dupée par le numéro de l'agent, elle était maintenant persuadée que ses blessures avaient été superficielles et que son état de santé comme son humeur étaient au beau fixe.

« Je retourne au Navy Yard, annonça Ducky alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parking. Dois-je transmettre quelque chose aux autres ?

\- Qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas avant de trouver quelque chose. Quant à toi, je crois que nous pourrions utiliser tes talents en psychologie. »

Gibbs appuya ses mots d'un discret mouvement de tête en direction de Lerdings. Elle ne releva pas, trop perdue dans ses propre préoccupations, mais pour le médecin, le message était limpide : « fais-moi le profil psychologique de notre prétendue victime ». Un simple « avec plaisir » et deux hochements de tête en guise de salut plus tard, les deux amis se séparaient. Mais tous les deux allaient se plonger dans la vie apparemment sans histoire de Theresa Lerdings, et tous les deux espéraient y trouver une raison d'engager un tueur à gage pour la tuer.

Aucun ne vit ses espoirs comblés.


	6. Faut Bien Imaginer

**Chapitre six : Faut Bien Imaginer**

La mine défaite, Abby traina les pieds jusqu'au bureau de son ami hospitalisé et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous les regards intrigués et un peu inquiets des deux agents en présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit McGee, secrètement heureux d'avoir enfin une distraction.

\- Je ne trouve rien, soupira la laborantine. La balle est un modèle courant, impossible de la tracer ou de déterminer de quelle arme elle a été tirée. Les empreintes correspondent toutes aux employés de rénovation. Et rien à tirer des rapports de la police. Je suis dans une impasse.

\- Nous aussi, avoua Bishop. Je suis en train de passer au peigne fin la vie de toutes les connaissances de Lerdings qu'on peut tracer, mais rien.

\- J'ai recensé toutes les caméras de surveillance des environs du poste de tir en espérant pouvoir repérer notre tireur, ajouta le génie de l'informatique chez qui le découragement était aussi visible que chez ses deux collègues. Je suis toujours en train de regarder les films, mais rien de suspect pour l'instant.

\- J'ai l'impression de laisser tomber Tony, lâcha piteusement Abby.

\- Tu pourrais lui rendre visite, tenta Bishop.

\- Et lui dire que je n'ai rien ? Pas un semblant de piste pour attraper ce fils de pute ?

\- Tu as découvert qu'il était un tueur à gage, c'est une belle avancée tout de même, tempéra l'agente.

\- Qui mène dans une impasse. »

A cours d'idées pour remonter le moral de sa collègue, Bishop préféra se replonger dans son fastidieux travail. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien en épluchant les vies de toutes ces personnes, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Où chercher sinon ? Quoi chercher surtout ? Personne n'avait le moindre indice. Et arrêter de chercher était simplement hors de question.

A dix-neuf heures cinq, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell, flanqué de deux comparses en manteaux noirs. Son premier arrêt fut pour les bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs, depuis lesquels Abby, Bishop et McGee le suivaient des yeux. Aucun n'était vraiment surpris de sa présence, ils s'attendaient à ce que le bureau s'en mêle depuis qu'ils avaient appris avoir affaire à un tueur à gage déjà recherché, mais ils étaient néanmoins curieux de savoir quelle serait leur réaction, et leurs décisions quant à la poursuite de l'enquête.

« Gibbs n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en désignant le bureau vide.

\- Il est en chemin. »

Tous les visages se levèrent vers le directeur qui venait de s'immiscer depuis le surplomb devant le MTAC. Les agents du FBI le saluèrent poliment d'un « directeur Vance » tandis que McGee et Bishop s'empressaient de faire disparaître discrètement de leur bureau respectif tout ce qui concernait l'enquête.

« L'inspecteur Harbor qui est en charge de l'affaire est également en route. Ils arriveront bientôt, que diriez-vous de les attendre dans mon bureau agent Fornell ? »

L'intéressé accepta et, après avoir ordonné à ses deux subordonnés de rester là, monta rejoindre le directeur qui l'accompagna jusqu'au lieu de réunion.

Débarrassés de leurs supérieurs, les agents fédéraux restés dans le carré de bureaux se détendirent perceptiblement. L'un des employés du FBI, plutôt grand avec un nez proéminent, s'assit sur le bord du bureau de Bishop tandis que l'autre, un blond aux cheveux bouclés, tira la chaise de Gibbs pour s'asseoir au milieu de l'espace.

« Racontez-nous ce qu'il y a de si terrifiant au NCIS pour qu'on nous ait déconseillé de venir, commença celui au grand nez d'un ton badin, en se penchant légèrement vers la jeune femme.

\- Euh… Un ancien marine qui a à son palmarès plusieurs terroristes, un génie de l'informatique qui pirate la CIA sans laisser de trace et une experte scientifique qui pourrait vous tuer sans laisser aucune preuve derrière elle ? avança Bishop en cherchant du secours auprès de ses deux collègues.

\- Sérieusement, » insista le blond en croisant les bras.

Abby se leva d'un bond, une mimique impérieuse au visage, et alla se planter dos au bureau de DiNozzo, menaçant les deux agents du FBI de son index levé.

« Si vous venez en paix, il n'y a rien de terrifiant. Mais osez seulement accuser Tony de meurtre ou nous dire que nous ne pouvons pas mener une enquête concernant un marine ou impliquant l'un des nôtres, et là, vous allez comprendre pourquoi le NCIS est craint de là où vous venez. »

Face à cette diatribe, le grand au nez proéminent éclata de rire pendant que son collègue se contentait d'hausser un sourcil. Vexée, Abby croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le bureau derrière elle.

« Trèves de plaisanterie, coupa McGee. Dites-nous plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là. »

Il n'oubliait après tout pas qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de l'implication d'un tueur à gage dans une affaire sur laquelle il n'enquêtait pas officiellement.

« C'est que… hésita le blond. Si vous ne savez pas, je ne pense pas que nous sommes en droit de…

\- Ça a un rapport avec le type qui a tiré sur Tony n'est-ce pas ? » insista Bishop avec un regard appuyé qu'elle essayait de rendre suppliant à l'agent assis sur son bureau.

Ce fut suffisant pour délier les langues. Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose sinon que, au vu notamment du faible nombre de meurtre et de l'écart particulier entre chacun, un profileur du FBI avait avancé la théorie que le tir embusqué n'était qu'une méthode parmi d'autres dont se servait le tueur pour accomplir ses forfaits. Ainsi, ils ne savaient absolument pas à combien d'affaires irrésolues ils pouvaient lier le coupable, et n'avaient même aucune idée de ses autres modes opératoires.

« Les profileurs disent qu'il choisit à chaque fois le moyen le plus efficace pour tuer et que c'est un vrai maniaque de la perfection, raconta le blond. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent déduire ça, mais ils l'ont fait. »

La victimologie ne les éclairait pas non plus. Une fois c'était un homme d'affaire influent, une autre fois un avocat politiquement incorrect et la troisième un petit truand impliqué dans un trafic de drogue, soit des gens dont le seul point commun était d'avoir beaucoup d'ennemis; un motif que l'apparente vie bien rangée de la dernière victime venait détruire.

Ils en étaient à ce point lorsque Gibbs, Lerdings et l'inspecteur Harbor débarquèrent. Etonnamment docile pour quelqu'un sur qui planait une menace de mort et qu'on baladait un peu partout depuis la veille, la jeune femme fut laissée aux cinq fédéraux tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

•

L'entrée de Gibbs qui ne s'était pas annoncé en frappant, la porte ayant été laissée entrouverte, et de l'inspecteur de police coupa la discussion sur la propension hors du commun d'une certaine équipe à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles entre Vance et Fornell.

« Agent Gibbs, inspecteur Harbor, salua le directeur. Comment va votre protégée ?

\- Vivante, répondit l'ancien marine.

\- Toujours aussi volubile, nota l'agent du FBI à la fois sarcastique et résigné.

\- Commençons donc, coupa Vance. Comme vous le savez, il est question des prérogatives de chaque agence dans l'élucidation de la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de mademoiselle Lerdings.

\- Qui est l'œuvre d'un tueur à gage déjà recherché par le FBI, attaqua directement Fornell.

\- Qui a touché un agent du NCIS, rétorqua immédiatement Gibbs.

\- Acte visant et certainement commandité par des civils relevant de notre juridiction, ajouta Harbor. Si le tireur a des liens inter-états, rien ne prouve qu'il n'en soit de même pour celui qui l'a engagé.

\- Une enquête conjointe semble être une bonne idée, intervint le directeur.

\- Le rôle du NCIS a déjà été déterminé, fit remarquer le policier. Vous êtes en charge de la protection de la victime parce que je l'ai bien voulu et ça s'arrête là.

\- La juridiction revient au FBI, insista Fornell. L'affaire a été liée à plusieurs meurtres irrésolus dans d'autres états, c'est suffisant pour que le bureau reprenne entièrement l'enquête. Peu importe ce que la police et le NCIS avait décidé jusqu'à là.

\- Je ne laisserais pas la protection de Lerdings aux clowns du FBI, martela Gibbs.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas cette enquête, renchérit calmement l'inspecteur.

\- La protection de la victime au NCIS mais supervisée par le FBI, et une enquête conjointe avec la police de Washington menée par le FBI et par l'agent spécial Andy Chase et son équipe. C'est ma dernière offre, annonça Fornell.

\- Ne soyez pas trop envahissant dans votre supervision, rétorqua l'ancien marine, pour la forme.

\- Ça joue pour moi, capitula le policier.

\- Et bien la question est réglée, » conclut le directeur Vance en joignant ses mains.

•

« Un mot Tobias ? »

Le chef d'équipe n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que son ami abandonnait l'idée de rejoindre ses agents pour l'accompagner dans l'ascenseur, qui se retrouva bloqué quelques secondes plus tard comme le voulaient leurs habitudes. Ils abandonnèrent alors leur masque d'hostilité et s'accordèrent même un peu d'humour.

« Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment DiNozzo fait pour se foutre tout le temps dans les ennuis.

\- Pour une fois que vous n'y êtes pour rien…

\- Le FBI ne saurait être tenu pour responsable de la poisse naturel de ton agent, Jethro, ni de sa capacité à se faire des ennemis à la pelle.

\- Il fait bien son boulot.

\- Je ne savais pas que le NCIS exigeait de ses agents qu'ils se jettent devant des citoyens ordinaires pour les protéger des balles, alors qu'ils ne sont pas en service. »

Gibbs retrouva soudain tout son sérieux.

« Tobias, cette protection…

\- … tu veux la mener comme tu entends, j'ai bien compris.

\- Et cette enquête…

\- … tu la mènes au nez et à la barbe de la police, je sais bien. Je te connais Jethro. De toute façon, vous n'attraperez pas ce tireur, c'est un pro. Chase est un acharné mais il ne l'a pas trouvé, même avec tous les moyens du bureau. Enquête, je t'en prie. Si tu trouves quelque chose, tant mieux, mais j'en doute. »

L'agent du FBI vit bien son ami broncher à ces paroles. L'ambiance s'alourdit, Gibbs le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à déclamer un serment. Et quelque part, c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Tobias, j'attraperai ce salaud.

\- Je l'espère Jethro, je l'espère sincèrement. »

Fornell savait à quel point l'ancien marine pouvait être borné, et il ne l'était jamais plus que lorsqu'un de ses hommes était, ou avait été, en ligne de mire. Il savait la frustration qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il serait forcé, par manque de piste, de classer l'affaire avec la mention « irrésolue », il ne la lui souhaitait pas. Mais il s'était renseigné sur le cas et devait se rendre à l'évidence : on ne retrouverait pas le tueur. Ni pour l'arrêter, ni même pour l'exécuter dans une ruelle sombre ou dans le secret d'une cave. Toute cette discussion n'était qu'une comédie destinée à garder la face et préserver la réputation de son agence. Ni la police, ni le FBI, ni le NCIS, ni même Gibbs ne débusquerait ce tueur à gage.

« Comment va-t-il au fait ? »

Fornell sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon sujet à apporter, car il vit l'ancien marine se détendre un tant soit peu.

« Les médecins ont fait leur boulot. Il sera sorti dans une semaine. »

Et l'ascenseur reprit sa course.

•

Avant de quitter le Navy Yard avec sa protégée, Gibbs renvoya ses agents encore présents et Abby, conscient du travail qu'ils avaient effectué, des soucis qu'ils se faisaient et aussi, même s'il se serait tiré une balle dans le pied plutôt que de l'admettre, de l'inutilité des démarches qu'ils pourraient effectuer. D'un commun accord, les trois collègues décidèrent de faire un crochet par l'hôpital de Bethesda avant de rejoindre qui son mari, qui sa machine à écrire, qui son cercueil.

Ils furent surpris de se voir refuser l'accès à la chambre du blessé par un jeune homme aux cheveux coupés au bol sous la veste duquel un œil entraîné repérait un gilet pare-balles, qui, lorsqu'ils l'informèrent être des fédéraux, répondit en leur montrant un badge du FBI. Bishop chercha a accorder sa réaction à celle de ses collègues; la laborantine semblait prête à entrer sans tenir compte des ordres de l'agent mais McGee paraissait plutôt rassembler ses esprits, émoussés par deux journées de travail presque ininterrompues, pour discuter avec lui.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le voir ? lança-t-il.

\- Oh, mais vous pouvez le voir, s'expliqua le gardien. Simplement, pas maintenant, l'agent Hotchner est avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'agent Hotchner lui veut ? tenta d'éclaircir McGee.

\- J'ai une meilleure question, intervint Abby avec humeur. Est-ce que l'agent Gibbs sait qu'il est là ?

\- Je ne peux répondre à aucune de vos questions, s'excusa l'agent du FBI qui, étrangement, semblait réellement désolé. On m'a simplement demandé de surveiller l'agent DiNozzo.

\- Le surveiller ? s'étonna Bishop. Vous voulez dire le protéger au cas où le tueur à gage lui en veuille d'avoir sauvé sa cible ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Entre autre quoi ? insista le génie de l'informatique que le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas à comprendre la situation.

\- Et bien je dois aussi faire attention aux gens qui viennent le voir ou qui semblent lui prêter une attention anormale. Comme vous en somme.

\- Nous sommes ses collègues, remarqua Bishop.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela change quelque chose, hésita le gardien. Mais j'ai pas demandé…

\- Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ? demanda fermement la laborantine.

\- Dès que l'agent Hotchner aura fini. »

Comme si c'était un signal, la porte s'ouvrit à peine eut-il refermé la bouche. Si Abby avait eu l'intention de demander des comptes à cet agent Hotchner qui impliquait Tony dans elle ne savait trop quoi sans même avoir la décence d'en informer le grand manitou, la prestance de l'homme qui sortit la laissa muette. Grand, il avait un visage si dur qu'on aurait juré qu'il n'avait jamais souri de sa vie et son regard pouvait faire concurrence à celui de Gibbs. Les deux agents, les trois en comptant le cerbère du FBI, se raidirent également. Contre toute attente, il prit la parole d'une voie calme, qu'on aurait pu dire douce si elle eût été moins rauque et moins grave.

« Je le laisse à vos bons soins agent Beck. »

L'intéressé confirma par un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Vous êtes ses collègues. Il est tout à vous mais ménagez le. »

Et avant que l'un des trois enquêteurs du NCIS n'eût eu le temps de retrouver son aplomb, il était parti. Ils échangèrent un regard, chacun pris par la même interrogation, puis entrèrent. DiNozzo les salua chaleureusement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Bishop mais enchanta Abby qui ne résista pas à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras. Avec son aide, il se redressa quelques instants pour qu'elle pût l'enserrer, puis se rallongea immédiatement, soucieux de ne pas se mettre à gémir devant ses collègues. La chambre ne contenait que deux chaises, qu'ils installèrent du même côté du lit, de trois-quarts, mais cela ne dérangea absolument pas la laborantine qui préféra s'asseoir contre blessé. Loin d'émettre une protestation, Tony se laissa même attraper la main, qui ne devait lui être rendue qu'au départ de son amie.

Après qu'Abby se fût renseignée précisément sur la gravité de ses blessures, le traitement que lui réservait le personnel hospitalier et ses perspectives de départ anticipé, Bishop sauta sans transition dans le vif du sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que te veut le FBI ?

\- Oh. Il parait qu'il y a une possibilité que le tireur veuille me revoir. Apparemment, c'est la première fois qu'il échoue et ça devrait le perturber psychologiquement ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Devant les mines concernées de ses collègues, il ajouta :

« Mais c'est un psy qui dit ça. Enfin, un profileur mais c'est presque pareil.

\- Gibbs n'est pas au courant, nota Abby.

\- Hotchner lui-même n'était pas au courant il y a deux heures, rétorqua trop joyeusement Tony. Parait-il qu'il est venu dès qu'il a appris qu'on avait du nouveau sur le tueur à gage qu'il avait profilé il y a quelques mois.

\- Et nous ne pouvons pas nous charger de te protéger ? s'informa l'agente spéciale, craignant d'avoir mal interprété quelque chose.

\- Nous n'enquêtons pas Bishop, rappela le blessé. Tu te souviens ?

\- Gibbs protège bien Lerdings.

\- Oui mais Gibbs, c'est Gibbs. Et puis nous sommes sûrs que Tara est menacée, alors que moi… Un profileur a déduit que, peut-être, le tueur s'intéresserait à moi, s'intéresserait à moi, hein, pas voudrait me tuer, parce que j'ai fait foirer son contrat. Ça fait beaucoup d'incertitude. Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne recroiserai jamais ce tireur.

\- Si, à son procès, affirma catégoriquement Abby.

\- Vous avez des preuves pour un procès ? s'intéressa Tony.

\- Non, avoua la laborantine. On ne trouve rien de rien. Ni sur le tireur, ni sur le commanditaire.

\- Gibbs semble persuadé que Lerdings cache quelque chose, remarqua McGee.

\- Tu sais quoi McSoupçon ? fit l'agent senior avec un air entendu. Moi aussi. »

Ils discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes du cas, mettant le blessé au courant de leurs recherches inutiles, de l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient dans leur seule piste intéressante, à savoir l'adoption de la jeune femme, inaccessible car faite au Liechtenstein, de la visite de Fornell et du profil psychologique que Ducky commençait à bâtir quant à leur victime. Il était vingt-et-une heure onze quand l'agent Beck vint les informer que l'agent Hotchner venait de le contacter pour lui enjoindre de leur rappeler que beaucoup de repos était nécessaire pour se remettre de trois balles. Sans cacher leur surprise quant au fait qu'un obscur profileur du FBI sût qu'ils étaient encore là et s'en souciât, ils prirent néanmoins congé de leur collègue alité, avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante en ce qui concernait Abby.

Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins tout trois avant la porte, et la laborantine se décida à exprimer la pensée générale, celle qui pesait dans l'air depuis le premier pas qu'elle avait fait dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'elle ne pouvait que haïr.

« Tony. Ce truc… Tu sais, sauter sous les balles… Ne le fais plus. S'il-te-plait. »

La supplique dans sa voix et l'eau dans ses yeux brisèrent le cœur de son ami, bien plus que les hochements de tête approbateurs de ses deux autres collègues. Parce qu'il savait que, si on lui donnait la possibilité de remonter le temps jusqu'à cet instant où il avait remarqué la cible rouge sur le front de la jeune femme, il referait exactement les mêmes gestes, même sans être certain de sa survie.


	7. Augmente ton assurance vie

**Chapitre sept : Tu vois cet homme avec les cheveux argentés et le regard d'acier ? Oui, lui. Tu l'as mis en colère, alors mets en ordre ton testament et profites-en pour augmenter ton assurance vie.**

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

Les paroles du chef d'équipe claquèrent, sèches et impérieuses. Bishop, McGee et même Abby se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes. Quelqu'un avait tiré sur leur collègue cinquante-quatre heures plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'un mobile ni d'un coupable et Gibbs était de mauvaise humeur.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils avaient fait tous ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour essayer de relier les connaissances de Lerdings à un tueur à gage impliqué dans trois autres cas. Le génie de l'informatique et la laborantine avaient visionné des heures de bandes de vidéo de surveillance et, bien qu'ayant repéré un pickpocket peu discret, n'avaient trouvé nul trace d'un tireur. L'étude des trois meurtres liés au potentiel tueur à gage n'avait elle non plus eu aucun résultat : scènes de crime nettes, pas d'indices, et aucune piste pour retrouver les commanditaires malgré la persévérance dont avait fait preuve l'agent Chase. Bishop avait bien, dans le courant de la matinée, remarqué un mouvement bancaire suspicieux dans le compte d'un certain Devon Hills, un ami de Fabian Kreuz et ex-collègue de leur cible, mais un examen approfondi avait prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'évasion fiscale. L'agente avait également passé un nombre incalculable d'appels en Europe, à Interpol, Europol, divers tribunaux, le gouvernement et les services sociaux liechtensteinois ainsi qu'à la famille de Lerdings, et avait à son compteur une dizaine d'appels perdus, trois personnes lui ayant raccroché au nez en bonne et due forme, et des « je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous aider » à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. De trace sur les parents biologiques de la cible, pas une.

Et cela ne plaisait pas à Gibbs qui était revenu au Navy Yard en ce vendredi soir, accompagné de sa protégée qui patientait en salle de conférence, pour des réponses.

« Ducky, le profil psychologique ?

\- Et bien, en me basant sur ce que nous avons pu reconstruire de sa vie, ses réactions auxquelles j'ai assisté, les photos que tu as prises dans son appartement et le témoignage d'Eleanor…

\- Ducky.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette jeune femme soit impliquée volontairement dans une affaire malhonnête. Elle cherche très dur à mener une vie sans histoire. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle protège quelqu'un, elle a bien trop peur pour elle. Ne me fait pas ses yeux là Jethro, elle a également eu peur pour Anthony et est concernée par son état. Ce que je veux dire c'est qui si elle tait des informations, c'est pour se protéger elle-même.

\- C'est surtout DiNozzo qui l'a protégée, cracha l'ancien marine.

\- Jetrho… As-tu dormi ces dernières quarante-huit heures ? » s'inquiéta le légiste.

L'intéressé ignora simplement la question, et pas un des membres de son équipe en présence n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour insister. Ils étaient néanmoins tous dans l'attente d'instructions. La fin de semaine était là et, même si personne n'apprécierait ces deux jours de congés en sachant qu'un tueur était en liberté alors que Tony était à l'hôpital, ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité de venir au bureau sans savoir quoi y faire et où chercher. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de ce qu'il leur était possible de faire.

« Bishop, McGee, trouvez-moi ses parents adoptifs.

\- Mais…, avança l'agente, on ne les trouvera jamais ! Les institutions liechteten… liechentenoises… liech-ten-stei-noises ont été très claires à ce sujet. »

Face au regard glaçant de Gibbs, McGee et Abby reculèrent d'un pas, se désolidarisant de leur collègue. Le chef d'équipe lui laissa le temps de se souvenir que déglutir n'était pas un automatisme anodin avant de s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne fussent séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Trouvez-moi ses parents adoptifs, même si vous devez aller jusqu'en Europe cambrioler les archives des services sociaux liechtensteinois. »

Il se détourna d'elle, alors qu'elle restait encore tétanisée.

« Abby, Ducky, prenez votre week-end. »

Et il s'apprêta à repartir sans un mot de plus. Bishop rassembla son courage pour un dernier sursaut de conscience :

« Un certain Aaron Hotchner du FBI cherchait à vous joindre, il…

\- Je suis en mission de protection. »

Et il s'élança en direction de la salle de conférence pour y récupérer Lerdings et quitter le Navy Yard avec elle sans plus de cérémonie. Les quatre collègues restants échangèrent un regard; personne n'avait eu ni l'occasion ni le cran de faire part à Gibbs de la surveillance mise en place par le FBI.

•

Leon Vance pris congé du sergent Bruce Stalone en lui assurant encore une fois que le nom de sa femme ne serait pas sali. Le militaire cessa finalement d'insister et accepta de quitter les lieux, non sans de nombreuses volte-face avortées, permettant au directeur de souffler. Depuis sept heures il enchaînait réunions et entretiens qui lui semblaient chacun plus long et fastidieux que le précédent. Et surtout qui l'empêchaient d'aller sonner les cloches à la meilleure équipe de cette agence, meilleure équipe qui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, désobéissait à son ordre en enquêtant sur la tentative d'assassinat de Theresa Lerdings. Et, bien qu'il comprît leurs motivations, il ne pouvait pas laisser Gibbs spolier son autorité ainsi. Aussi, il ne s'accorda aucune pause, craignant que les concernés n'eussent déjà quitté leurs postes, et sortit à son tour de son bureau d'un pas vif…

… pour tomber sur le chef d'équipe qui se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers la salle de conférence.

« Gibbs, lâcha-t-il.

\- Une autre fois Leon. »

Pas cette fois-ci. Il ne passerait pas au-dessus de sa tête encore une fois. Il était le directeur et il devait de ce fait accepter les conséquences des actions de ses agents et la contrepartie était que ses agents lui obéissaient. C'était la même chose pour l'ancien marine. Ça devait être la même chose pour lui.

« Maintenant agent Gibbs. »

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui un air excédé au visage. Comme il allait répondre, Vance le prit de court :

« Lerdings peut bien attendre cinq minutes supplémentaires en salle de conférence. Et vous n'allez pas attraper votre tireur aujourd'hui.

\- Je vous écoute, directeur, cracha Gibbs sans même essayer de cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Votre équipe enquête sur un cas pour lequel elle n'a pas juridiction.

\- Mon équipe s'inquiète pour leur coéquipier.

\- Qui n'était pas la cible du tir.

\- Qui a été touché.

\- Gibbs, cette enquête est aux mains du FBI et de la police. Si je surprends McGee, Bishop, Sciuto, le docteur Mallard ou Palmer sur ce cas, ils ne risquent pas qu'un blâme, menaça le directeur en tentant de faire plier son interlocuteur par un regard inflexible.

\- Je leur transmettrai le message, railla Gibbs en soutenant sans effort les éclairs qu'il lançait.

\- Cette remarque vaut également pour vous. »

Mais le meilleur agent du NCIS se détourna simplement de lui sans accuser réception. Et Vance resta immobile au milieu du couloir, avec l'amère impression d'un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Il ne prendrait jamais aucune des personnes qu'il avait citées en flagrant délit et il serait encore une fois le dindon de la farce. Et cette équipe continuerait à tenir ses ordres d'abord de Gibbs, et seulement ensuite de lui.

•

Theresa Lerdings insista pour passer à l'hôpital de Bethesda avant de rentrer chez elle. Son protecteur grogna pour la forme, étant en fait heureux d'avoir une excuse pour rendre visite à son agent sans paraître s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il changea néanmoins rapidement d'humeur lorsque, entrant dans la chambre du convalescent, il trouva son subordonné en grande conversation avec un homme portant un gilet pare-balles estampillé FBI.

« Patron ! Tara ! » les salua joyeusement Tony, visiblement totalement confortable avec la présence de l'agent chargé de le surveiller.

Aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de la présence des visiteurs, ledit agent se leva d'un bond de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis et posa sa main sur l'étui de son arme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança-t-il fermement.

Gibbs lui lança un regard assassin, Lerdings regarda à tour de rôle les trois hommes sans savoir sur quel pied danser et Tony se hâta de désamorcer la situation d'un côté comme de l'autre :

« Tranquille Bill, c'est mon patron et la jeune femme qui était visée. Patron, Tara, je vous présente l'agent William Beck, qui n'a aucune mauvaise intention, autre que d'acheter _Deep Six_ pour l'offrir à sa femme. »

Le jeune homme se réinstalla, non sans un dernier regard suspicieux à l'intention des deux derniers arrivants, et l'ancien marine resta tendu et contrarié. Seule Lerdings semblait penser que l'incident était clos et s'approchait maintenant du lit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as l'air en forme Tony.

\- Et je le suis ! Si les médecins n'étaient pas aussi paranoïaques, je serais déjà retourné au boulot. »

Gibbs changea un instant la cible qu'il fusillait du regard.

« Ou peut-être pas vu la tête que fait mon patron, rectifia le blessé avec humour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? coupa sèchement le chef d'équipe, comme si le sujet de la question, qui s'en indigna d'ailleurs, n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Personne ne t'a mis au courant ? s'étonna DiNozzo.

\- Au courant de quoi ? »

L'énervement dans le ton de son supérieur le convainquit d'annoncer la nouvelle très délicatement, en y mettant le moins de gravité et de crédibilité possible :

« Les profileurs du FBI pensent qu'il y a une possibilité que le tueur à gage cherche éventuellement à entrer en contact avec moi. Fornell et l'agent Hotchner ne t'en ont pas parlé ? »

On ne pouvait pas décrédibiliser plus quelqu'un qu'en lui collant la double étiquette « profileur » et « FBI », à tout le moins dans l'échelle de valeur des deux agents du NCIS, et il avait inclus autant d'indicateurs de doute que possible en veillant à ce que sa phrase conservât tout de même un sens. Il avait même servi à Gibbs deux coupables sur qui déverser sa colère. Il avait donc fait tout son possible pour la survie de l'agent William Beck, qu'il trouvait étonnamment sympathique pour un membre du bureau.

L'ancien marine se trouva soudainement bien stupide d'avoir ignoré la remarque de Bishop, mais il eût préféré se prendre trois balles dans le torse que de l'avouer. Un jour, sa fierté le tuerait. En attendant, c'était son agent qui était encore en danger et un pignouf du FBI aux goûts capillaires plus que discutables qui était censé l'en protéger.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ta protection n'est pas confiée à notre agence ? insista-t-il férocement, s'entêtant à ignorer la présence de William Beck.

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas une protection, c'est une surveillance. Ils ne savent pas si le tueur à gage veut me tuer ou juste boire un café en discutant du dernier Marvel. Et puis je crois que ça a à voir avec une histoire de juridiction. Sans compter que tu es déjà occupé, que la compagnie de McGee est d'un ennui et que Bishop n'est pas vraiment prête pour une mission solo. Et je ne veux pas de Dorneget. Et puis Bill est vachement sympa, tu ne devrais pas avoir de préjugé juste parce qu'il fait partie de l'agence qui m'a accusé deux fois de meurtre. »

L'agent gagna au moins comme crédit qu'il fut réellement surpris et indigné de cette dernière information. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le chef d'équipe qui sentait cette enquête lui échapper de plus en plus. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste mais en plus son agent était toujours une cible potentielle ? La police puis le FBI s'appropriaient l'enquête et pensaient pouvoir se servir de DiNozzo comme bon leur semblait ? Et Lerdings lui souriait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Ça avait tout d'un cauchemar. Gibbs sentait grandir au creux de son ventre une frustration que le café ne parviendrait pas à calmer, l'envie furieuse et inassouvie d'abattre le tireur.

Sentant l'ambiance de la chambre devenir de plus en plus tendue et sachant son patron à l'origine de cela, Tony demanda discrètement à Beck et Lerdings de les laisser seuls un petit moment. L'agent du FBI hésita, avant de céder quand il lui assura que tout se passerait bien et que si seulement le tueur à gage se pointait maintenant, il se ferait descendre sans procès. Gibbs ne bougea pas quand les deux jeunes gens passèrent devant lui dans leur chemin vers la porte. Une fois cette dernière refermée, Tony attaqua d'emblée :

« Patron, je veux faire ça. »

Et comme son interlocuteur restait immobile et silencieux, les sourcils froncés dans une grimace de contrariété, il continua.

« S'il y a une chance de trouver le tireur parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je veux tenter le coup. Je sais que vous n'avez rien et je deviens juste dingue à ne rien faire. L'agent Beck est super consciencieux et je suis dans un hôpital naval : personne ne va réussir à me planter une balle dans le crâne. C'est une bonne idée. Enfin, je suis sceptique sur son pourcentage de réussite, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse attendre mieux de profileurs. Et qu'on puisse attendre mieux de cette enquête en général. Tu surveilles Tara, il me surveille, doublons-nos chance ! »

La frustration se rétracta, un peu. Pourquoi ? Difficile de le définir. Peut-être le fait que la seule personne présente était celle sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'énerver. Peut-être le ton calme, presque serein de son agent. Peut-être l'aura résolument optimiste qu'il exhalait. Peut-être simplement la volonté d'apaiser son énervement. Peut-être la fatigue de deux jours trop longs.

« Tara n'a pas de travaux de maçonneries en suspens, histoire que tu te détendes un peu ? » lança Tony, espérant que l'humour n'était pas prématuré.

L'ancien marine secoua la tête et s'installa sur la chaise que l'agent Beck occupait plus tôt.

« Nous le trouverons, souffla-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas patron. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de le trouver aujourd'hui, ni même demain. De toute façon, j'ai encore plusieurs jours à passer ici, alors…

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas. Ni lui, ni le commanditaire.

\- Je sais patron. »

Et Gibbs se mura dans le silence. Néanmoins, les relents meurtriers qui émanaient de lui quelques minutes plus tôt s'étaient éteints, et Tony jugea qu'il pouvait faire signe à Bill et Tara de revenir sans risque pour personne. Fornell et Hotchner étaient peut-être en danger, mais ils étaient capables de faire face à un ancien marine aigri.

D'abord hésitante, Lerdings retrouva vite son entrain, aidée pour cela par le blessé qui plaisantait et riait pour quatre, et par l'agent du FBI qui faisait montre d'une jovialité exemplaire, passant outre que le fait qu'il s'était fait voler sa chaise. Et finalement, Gibbs comprit pourquoi Ducky avait été plus attendri qu'inquiet lors de sa première visite; Tony allait bien.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était grand temps de mettre fin à cette visite, le chef d'équipe lança : « Tu auras tes vêtements après le feu vert des médecins. » en guise d'au revoir, au grand bonheur de son agent, ravi de l'entendre parler avec un ton léger.


	8. De nouveau en mouvement

**Chapitre huit : De nouveau en mouvement**

Tony passait la plus grande partie de son temps à dormir. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, coincé comme il l'était dans une chambre d'hôpital, retenu par une perfusion avec comme instruction de ne pas bouger du lit hors de la présence d'un médecin, et puis il était fatigué. Il rêvait parfois de tâches rouges sur son front, sur le front d'une jolie brune, d'une balle chemisée qui laissait le visage propre mais détruisait l'arrière du crâne, de mains qui compressaient son torse et de blessures à l'épaule. Parfois il ne rêvait pas, et il espérait que cela signifiait qu'il récupérait. Réveillé, il discutait avec ses visiteurs, ou avec l'agent Beck depuis son assignation, ou alors il réfléchissait. A l'enquête, à partir des maigres indices que lui avaient laissés ses trois collègues lors de leur passage, à la réaction de Gibbs, qui laissait immanquablement un goût de rouille, ou au simple fait d'être vivant, qui lui était le plus délicieux.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir cru mourir. Pas plus cette fois ci que lors de la peste. Pourtant, comment aurait-il pu penser autrement alors qu'il s'était vidé de son sang devant une fontaine, après s'être fait tirer trois fois dessus ? Forcément il avait cru mourir, il l'avait juste oublié parce qu'il avait été en trop mauvais état. Il avait beau détester les hôpitaux et ne pas porter les médecins dans son cœur, il leur devait une fière chandelle. A ce Dan Smith aussi. Il irait le remercier personnellement lorsqu'on l'autoriserait à sortir. Et il irait s'excuser auprès d'Abby, pour lui avoir fait peur. Et auprès de Ducky, pour l'avoir retenu à l'hôpital bien vingt-quatre heures d'affilée. Et auprès de Tim et Bishop, pour leur avoir fait supporter Gibbs de mauvaise humeur. Et au patron bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès du patron. Pour quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Palmer était passé la veille dans la journée et lui avait raconté le découragement qui s'abattait sur l'équipe, les soupirs poussés après chaque coup de téléphone infructueux, Abby qui s'était précipitée à la morgue en insultant ses outils adorés parce qu'ils étaient incapable de trouver un indice et Gibbs qui ne donnait aucune nouvelles. « L'ambiance est moins étouffante à l'hôpital qu'au Navy Yard ! » avait-il même affirmé. Tony avait rétorqué que c'était parce qu'il était à Bethesda et pas au siège du NCIS, mais que cela changerait dès qu'il reviendrait travailler. Cette conversation les avait allégés tous les deux. Et, quelque part, c'était cela qui lui avait permis de calmer Gibbs par la suite.

Il était aux alentours de dix heures, samedi matin, et il faisait beau. Son chaperon du FBI était juste dans le couloir, au téléphone avec sa femme et s'il tendait l'oreille, Tony pouvait l'entendre s'excuser de ne pas être rentré cette nuit. Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il avalait le petit-déjeuner aseptisé offert par une infirmière en ménageant le plus possible son épaule blessée. Il en profitait pour retourner le pourquoi. Pourquoi engager un tueur à gage pour descendre une jeune femme dont la mort n'apporterait aucun gain à personne ? Pourquoi dépenser une fortune pour tuer une fille sans histoire ? Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Tara celait ? Parce qu'elle cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr, et Gibbs aussi, ce qui était une preuve irréfutable en soit, mais rien ne leur garantissait que ce fût une raison de la tuer. Peu importe le sens dans lequel il regardait les faits, il aurait été beaucoup plus logique qu'il eût vraiment été la cible vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'il avait. Le fait qu'on eût visé la jeune femme en pariant sur son action de protection suicidaire lui semblait presque plus envisageable. Ou alors que le tueur à gage ne se fût trompé de personne à abattre…

Tony arrêta net son mouvement, laissant son verre d'eau à mi-chemin entre le plateau et ses lèvres. Était-il vraiment possible pour un tueur à gage qu'on lui avait décrit extrêmement perfectionniste de se tromper de cible ? Peu probable, mais il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autres idées.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête.

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans le couloir, » lança Bill en s'effaçant avec effet pour laisser la place à Abby et Palmer.

Toute sautillante, la laborantine couru lui réclamer un câlin, qui lui fut beaucoup moins douloureux que deux jours plus tôt mais qui ruina totalement le reste de son petit-déjeuner, tandis que Palmer se contenta d'un signe de la main. L'agent du FBI les laissa entre employé d'une agence concurrente, prétextant devoir appeler son supérieur maintenant que sa femme avait été briefée.

« Comment tu vas Tony ? s'inquiéta Abby.

\- Je devrais faire un panneau 'Je vais bien, merci', j'économiserais beaucoup de salive, plaisanta l'intéressé.

\- J'ai discuté avec un de tes médecins en venant, raconta Palmer. Il a dit qu'il était étonné que ton état soit aussi bon.

\- On est comme ça chez les DiNozzo : on adore tromper les attentes des médecins.

\- Tu sors quand ?

\- Mardi ou mercredi il semblerait, soupira Tony. Il va falloir que je m'occupe encore de longues journées. Bishop et McGee sont au Navy Yard ? »

Ce fut au tour des deux visiteurs de soupirer. La laborantine raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille au soir lorsque Gibbs avait exigé l'identité des parents biologiques de la victime, insistant sur sa mauvaise humeur et le calvaire que devait vivre les deux agents condamnés à choisir entre le courroux du grand manitou et un séjour en prison en Europe. Elle évoqua également le fait que, après le départ de Gibbs, Vance les avait menacés de licenciement s'il les surprenait sur cette enquête. Ils laissèrent passer un silence compatissant, puis Tony partagea sa nouvelle et bancale et théorie :

« Je me disais… Et si Tara Lerdings n'était pas la cible ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? fit Abby, hésitant entre un scepticisme compréhensible et l'excitation d'avoir enfin une explication à ce casse-tête.

\- Si le tueur s'était trompé ? Voire le commanditaire. Peut-être qu'on l'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce serait vraiment pas de bol, » remarqua Palmer.

La laborantine acquiesça distraitement, réfléchissant déjà à la manière dont il serait possible de vérifier cette piste. Ça prendrait un temps fou, certes, mais elle n'avait rien prévu ce week-end, et ce serait toujours plus constructif que harceler la police de Washington au téléphone dans l'espoir vain d'obtenir le droit de faire ses propres tests sur les preuves.

« Qu'est-ce que partagerait la vraie cible avec Lerdings ? » lança-t-elle, planifiant les recherches.

Tony pris un instant pour poser la question. Le légiste s'y essaya également en levant les yeux au plafond.

« L'origine liechtententen... liech-machin ou au moins européenne, lâcha finalement l'agent. Je pense que le pourquoi vient de là-bas. »

Bishop et McGee avaient beaucoup insisté sur le manque de coopération des autorités outre-Atlantique qui « protégeaient la vie privée de leurs ressortissants » comme ils le citaient; il était probable que, si confusion il y avait eût, elle venait de là. C'était du moins ce que martelait son instinct.

« L'âge et le sexe ? tenta Palmer, qui se rengorgea lorsqu'il vit ses deux collègues approuver son apport.

\- L'adoption peut-être, ajouta Tony.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être même pas nécessaire, nota Abby. Des femmes d'origine liecht… liech-ten-steinoise entre 25 et 30 ans, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses et l'immigration pourra me dire exactement qui elles sont. »

Revigorée par cette nouvelle piste à suivre, la laborantine se leva d'un bond, sauta sur son sac et quitta la chambre au pas de course après un salut militaire et un « je vais vérifier ça tout de suite, je vous tiens au courant ». Tony et Palmer contemplèrent interdits l'endroit où avait disparu la tornade à couettes pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Tu surveilles sa consommation de Caf-Pow le gremlin ? Toujours surveiller la consommation de Caf-Pow d'Abby. Je passe à peine trois jours à l'hôpital et on ne suit même plus les règles les plus élémentaires… »

•

Abby ne perdit pas de temps sur le trajet devant la mener au siège du NCIS, sans pour autant enfreindre trop le code de la route, ni entre le parking et l'ascenseur. Elle débarqua donc dans l'espace aux murs orange en trombe et presque essoufflée. Bishop et McGee laissèrent immédiatement en plan leurs recherches inutiles pour s'intéresser à elle, qui était maintenant en train de lancer des regards à la ronde.

« Vance n'est pas là, l'informa le diplômé du MIT en saisissant son manège. Et au pire, on a prévu une couverture. »

Et il souleva un carton qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre comme celui de la paperasserie en retard. Rassurée, la laborantine pris un faux air grave et lança d'une voix se voulant l'imitation de celle de Gibbs :

« McGee, sortez-moi toutes les immigrées liechetent… liech-ten-steinoises entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Maintenant. Bishop, vous restez sur la piste des parents biologiques. »

Les deux agents continuèrent à la fixer sans réagir autrement qu'en prenant des mimiques interrogatives. Abby quitta son imitation du grand manitou pour redevenir la gothique survitaminée :

« Tony a eu une idée, il faut qu'on la teste sans plus attendre. »

•

« Patron, on a une piste. »

Il ne fallut pas plus à Gibbs qu'une petite phrase crachée par son téléphone pour arracher immédiatement Lerdings à sa cuisine, et tant pis si les cookies devaient carboniser dans le four, et rejoindre le Navy Yard en un temps record. La jeune femme ne tenta même pas de l'interroger sur ce brusque changement de programme, bien trop occupée à se faire un sang d'encre sur sa propre survie, sur celle des autres usagers de la route ainsi que celle de Tony DiNozzo, dont un changement de l'état de santé était peut-être à l'origine de l'attitude de son protecteur.

Encore une fois, elle ne protesta pas quand elle fut simplement abandonnée dans la salle de conférence qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur alors que l'agent Gibbs repartait s'entretenir avec son équipe. Ils faisaient cela pour la sauver après tout, et elle leur devait bien ça après avoir causé un séjour à l'hôpital à leur collègue.

A côté de l'écran plasma, sur lequel était affichée une photo de leur victime, McGee et Bishop se tenaient droits, prêts à réciter toutes les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées. Un peu en retrait, Abby sautillait pour exprimer sa joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin une piste sérieuse. Le chef d'équipe n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer un mot, à peine se fut-il arrêté au milieu des bureaux que les agents commençaient :

« Barbara Bühler-Fields, 27 ans, originaire du Liechtenstein. Lorsque ses parents divorcent il y a douze ans, elle déménage dans un petit village en Oklahoma avec sa mère qui est née là-bas.

\- On l'a retrouvée morte il y a trois mois. Intoxication alimentaire, des champignons vénéneux apparemment. Là où ça commence à devenir intéressant, c'est qu'une enquête a été demandée par l'ambassade du Lietch… Liechtenstein. Elle n'a mené à rien. Il semblerait que les champignons aient été achetés sur un marché, impossible de retrouver le vendeur ni personne qui se souvienne avoir vu la victime là-bas.

\- J'ai appelé le policier en charge de l'affaire, il était d'ailleurs très mécontent d'être dérangé un samedi, mais il se souvenait tout de même que Barbara Bühler-Fields avait été adoptée. »

Les deux agents se turent et fixèrent leur supérieur dans l'attente de sa réaction. Ils étaient plutôt fiers d'eux mais seule son appréciation pourrait vraiment leur dire s'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Cependant, Gibbs restait silencieux, la tête légèrement penchée comme dans une interrogation. Décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, Abby intervint :

« C'est génial, non ? C'est Tony qui a eu l'idée de chercher d'autres personnes collant au profil de Lerdings, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- S'attendre à quoi ?

\- Bah, à ça ! lança la laborantine comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence en désignant l'écran plasma.

\- Son parcours ressemble à celui de Lerdings, et ?

\- Son parcours ? Mets des lunettes Gibbs, insista Abby. Elles sont identiques ! »

Comprenant qu'il manquait quelque chose, le chef d'équipe fit un pas vers l'écran et plissa les yeux devant l'image pour lire les inscriptions qui la bordaient. Les trois autres, comprenant soudainement pourquoi il semblait si peu impressionné de leurs résultats, attendirent respectueusement qu'il eût fini son examen et se rendît compte que la photo affichée n'était pas celle de Theresa Lerdings mais de Barbara Bühler-Fields. Après cela, ils virent clairement que l'ancien marine mesurait enfin toute la portée de leur découverte, et il leur prouva en leur posant la question pertinente :

« Jumelles ?

\- Officiellement, Barbara Bühler-Fields a deux ans de plus que Lerdings, répondit McGee. Mais le seul moyen d'être certain est un test ADN. Nous avons l'ADN de Bühler, il a été récolté pendant l'enquête, mais pas celui de Lerdings.

\- Et je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver un juge qui accepte de nous signer un mandat, surtout un samedi, ajouta Bishop. Il nous faudrait un prélèvement volontaire. »

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs lui tendit une clef qu'il sortit de sa poche comme un magicien aurait sortit un lapin d'un chapeau. Elle la prit, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle ouvrait ni ce qu'elle était censée en faire, et chercha des réponses auprès de son supérieur.

« C'est la clef de l'appartement de Lerdings, expliqua celui-ci avec le ton qu'on employait avec les lents d'esprit. Allez me chercher un échantillon de son ADN pour faire le test. »

Bishop réfréna le « mais c'est illégal » qui jaillit de sa conscience pré-NCIS et acquiesça simplement, sans pour autant esquisser un mouvement. Quand elle remarqua que Gibbs lui lançait le regard « mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? », elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et déguerpit vers l'ascenseur. Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre l'adresse de Lerdings, mais elle décida qu'il était plus sage pour sa vie de la demander plus tard par téléphone à son collègue que de retourner la chercher alors que Gibbs pourrait la voir.

« McGee ! Je veux…

\- … tous les détails concernant la mort de Barbara Bühler-Fields. Le dossier est là.

\- Abby, …

\- … je me tiens prête à faire le test ADN dès que Bishop revient. »

Le chef d'équipe eut un hochement de test satisfait, alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur tout en consultant le rapport d'enquête.

« Où tu vas ? lui lança la laborantine.

\- Chercher un café. Puis interroger Lerdings. »


	9. Acide désoxyribonucléique

**Chapitre neuf : Acide désoxyribonucléique**

Theresa Lerdings avait suivi sans broncher son protecteur. Si elle avait su où il l'emmenait, peut-être aurait-elle protesté. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une salle d'interrogatoire oppressante, face à celui qui depuis deux jours avait pour but d'éloigner un tueur d'elle ? Il était calme en apparence, mais il était également muet et le dossier marqué du sigle d'une agence fédérale qu'il avait posé sur la table devant lui ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Aussi, elle rentra les épaules, baissa la tête et laissa ses doigts triturer sa jupe. Il lui semblait sentir le regard de l'enquêteur sur elle, un regard qui essayait de lire en elle, et le silence était si épais qu'elle doutait pouvoir le briser. Alors elle attendit qu'il le fît.

« Vous n'avez pas de compte en banque, nota Gibbs sans émotion.

\- Non, répondit-elle, tentant d'imiter le ton détaché de son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance dans les banques de ce pays.

\- Ah non ?

\- Elles sont responsables de la crise économique, non ? fit la jeune femme avec un rire nerveux.

\- Par contre, vous avez visiblement confiance dans les banques de _votre_ pays… Votre appartement ?

\- C'est l'épargne de mes parents. En plus de cet appartement, ils en possèdent également un à Genève, ou ma sœur vit, et une maison de vacances en Ecosse.

\- Un compte intraçable.

\- C'est le Liechtenstein, le secret bancaire est un mode de vie. Et pas seulement pour ceux qui cherchent à échapper au fisc, expliqua l'interrogée, ayant trouvé un ton assuré mais sans pour autant lever la tête.

\- Pas de téléphone portable.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les téléphones portables. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- Un patron qui déteste tout ce qui a à voir avec le gouvernement.

\- C'est pas facile pour une étrangère tout juste bénéficiaire d'une green card avec peu d'expérience, qui en plus veut se faire payer en liquide, de trouver un cabinet de thanatopracteur.

\- On dirait que vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour être traçable le moins possible.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. »

Il y avait un peu d'impatience dans sa dernière phrase. Pas le genre d'impatience d'un coupable, plutôt celle d'un innocent qui se rend compte qu'il est suspecté sur de mauvaises bases. Ducky avait sans doute raison : elle n'était pas impliquée dans une activité criminelle, c'était ailleurs qu'il fallait chercher. Sur un autre tableau qu'il la ferait craquer.

« Etes-vous volontaire pour un prélèvement d'ADN ? »

Son ton était toujours impersonnel au possible. Pourtant, Lerdings tiqua et releva brusquement la tête.

« Vous avez déjà mes empreintes, répliqua-t-elle sur une défensive fébrile. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon ADN en plus ?

\- Etes-vous oui ou non volontaire pour un prélèvement d'ADN ?

\- Non. »

C'était presque un gémissement. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de plus dur et décidé que tout ce que la jeune femme avait dit ou fait jusqu'ici.

Veillant à conserver son flegme apparent, Gibbs ouvrit lentement le dossier devant lui et commença à répartir ce qu'il contenait devant lui. Sans chercher à voir ce qu'étaient ces documents, Lerdings replongea son regard sur ses genoux.

« Il vous dira que votre vie vaut plus que la sienne, commença l'agent, avec toujours le même inquiétant détachement. Que vous avez de la famille, que vous êtes plus jeune, que c'est son travail… Bref, qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit lui qui meurt plutôt que vous. »

Ses doigts avaient arrêté de bouger. A la place, ils devenaient moites. Immobile, la tête toujours baissée, l'interrogée était pourtant tout ouïe, ressentant comme une obligation masochiste l'écoute attentive de ce que l'enquêteur avait à lui dire. Et à chaque mot, à chaque phrase, à chaque idée, un de ses muscles tendus tiquait.

« Mais c'est faux. Sa vie vaut au moins dix fois plus que la vôtre. Il sauve des vies, tandis que vous les mettez en danger.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit blessé, grinça Lerdings sans bouger.

\- Mais vous refusez de dire pourquoi il l'a été. »

La jeune femme se redressa soudain, prête à crier qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais le document que son ex-protecteur avait posé face à elle l'arrêta net. C'était une photo qu'elle aurait presque pu croire d'elle. Presque. Ce n'était pas elle sur la photo, c'était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait quasi-identiquement.

« Barbara Bühler-Fields. Elle est morte. »

Lerdings ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'image; elle la tira même vers elle de trois doigts tremblants. Sa voix aussi tremblait :

« Il parait que… que tout le monde a un sosie.

\- Elle est née a été adoptée au Liechtenstein.

\- Je… Je ne la connais pas.

\- C'est votre sœur.

\- Non ! »

Elle avait éclaté sous la pression, s'était presque levée. Gibbs la regardait avec curiosité, et toujours ce calme déstabilisant. Confuse, presque honteuse, elle se calma immédiatement et s'expliqua d'une voix faible mais ferme :

« Mes seules sœurs sont Clara et Hilda. Ma seule famille est celle dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Je n'ai ni parents biologiques ni frères et sœurs biologiques. »

Et elle repoussa la photo.

Et la nonchalance que Gibbs maintenait jusque là éclata soudainement. Il frappa la table du plat de la main et brandit devant elle deux photos dans un geste vif transpirant de colère.

« C'est sa petite sœur… »

Une femme aux cheveux noirs, à la frange jusqu'aux yeux lui souriait sur l'image qu'il avançait.

« … et c'est la femme qu'il aime. »

Sur celle-ci, c'était une brune au teint mat et à la posture féline qui la narguait.

« La prochaine fois, il se prendra encore les balles à votre place. Et la fois d'après aussi. Et la suivante. Il sautera devant vous autant de fois qu'il faudra. »

Son ton était bien plus que colérique, il était carrément haineux. L'homme qui assurait si stoïquement sa protection depuis deux jours déversait sur elle une rancœur qui était en train de la rendre malade tant elle était puissante et inattendue. Incapable de le supporter, Lerdings se détourna des photos qu'il tenait toujours devant lui, tordant la tête vers le sol, les yeux fermés, coinça ses poings entre ses jambes comme si cela pouvait atténuer les coups.

« Et un jour, il mourra. »

Froid, agressif, droit dans son cœur. Venant directement du sien.

« Regardez-les. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Il répéta, plus fort, plus impératif, plus colérique :

« Regardez-les ! »

La peur, ou peut-être la culpabilité, la fit céder et elle leva sa tête hésitante, prête à fermer les yeux à tout moment.

« Un jour, vous devrez leur dire qu'il est mort à cause de vous ! Que son frère, que l'homme qu'elle aime, est mort à cause de votre fierté !

\- Ce n'est pas de la fierté ! »

Cette fois-ci elle s'était levée, renversant la chaise et éclatant ses paumes sur la table. Ses yeux étaient brillants, les mouvements de son torse visibles, et elle au bord de la crise de nerf. Que ce soit de la colère, de la culpabilité ou du désespoir, quelque chose avait changé la conciliante jeune femme en une furie qui ne céderait pas.

Lui-même mû par la colère, tour à tour brûlante et glaciale, Gibbs reposa les photos et se leva, lentement, pour faire face à Lerdings, droit devant son visage, méconnaissable tant il était déformé par des émotions qui ne lui allaient pas.

« Si ce n'est pas de la fierté, qu'est-ce ?

\- De l'ignorance, le défia l'interrogée, le souffle décousu.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Non.

\- Alors prouvez-le. Donnez-nous votre ADN.

\- Je suis prête à tout faire, sauf vous donner mon ADN.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Question de principe. Mon ADN, c'est moi. C'est moi tout en entière, c'est ce que je suis. Avec un brin, vous pouvez reconstruire quelqu'un d'identique à moi.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'en ai besoin.

\- Peu importe pourquoi, vous ne l'aurez pas.

\- L'identité de vos parents biologiques.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne trouverez jamais mes parents biologiques.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'ils sont morts ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors comment savez-vous que nous ne les trouveront pas ?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sais pourquoi on a essayé de me tuer ?

\- Parce que vous le savez.

\- Je l'ignore ! »

Lerdings n'avait pas cédé. Sa respiration restait incohérente, tout son corps à la limite des tremblements et ses yeux presque fiévreux, mais elle n'avait pas lâché un pouce de terrain. Quoi qu'elle cachât, ça lui tenait à cœur et elle ne le divulguerait pas simplement parce qu'elle était au pied du mur. Alors Gibbs changea de stratégie. Il ravala la colère, la haine, la rancœur, et reprit avec bien plus de difficulté qu'il n'aurait crue ou avouée le masque de calme qu'il portait au début de l'entretien. Il brisa le lien qui s'était formé entre ses yeux et ceux de Lerdings et rassembla les feuilles éparpillées qu'il rangea dans le dossier, alors qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement.

Il la laissa debout, perdue, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant, pour un dernier assaut.

« Vous ne sortez pas de cette pièce avant que vous vous soyez pliée à un prélèvement volontaire d'ADN.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! se récria immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- Alors sortez et faites-vous descendre par le premier sniper embusqué. »

Gibbs avait employé un ton léger et appuyé sa provocation d'un mouvement du bras. L'interrogée ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle voulut se rasseoir mais, en se rendant compte que la chaise gisait à terre plus loin, elle s'accroupit simplement, vaguement, comme si elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Elle joignit ses mains et posa ses bras sur la table. Table qu'elle fixait mais qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Et cela ne la rendait que plus haïssable aux yeux de l'ancien marine. Qu'elle restât là, immobile de par sa propre volonté alors que son agent était immobilisé par les dégâts causés par trois balles. Qu'elle ne se rendît pas compte qu'elle aurait dû être morte. Que la reconnaissance et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers DiNozzo ne fussent que du vent, de belles paroles qu'elle ne mettait pas en pratique. Et il avait failli mourir pour la sauver _elle_ ? Il avait failli le perdre pour _elle_ ? Cela le mettait hors de lui.

•

Après le silence de la salle d'interrogatoire, le laboratoire qui résonnait de musique semblait presque irréel.

« Abby.

\- Gibbs ! Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Lerdings ? »

Et l'entrain de la laborantine également.

« Bishop t'a ramené de l'ADN ? »

Le changement de sujet ne la trompa pas; l'interrogatoire s'était mal déroulé, il n'avait ni accord pour un prélèvement ADN ni mobile valable. En bonne diplomate, elle n'insista pas et préféra répondre avec son enthousiasme ordinaire :

« Oui, et tout un panel ! J'ai de la salive d'un verre et d'une brosse à dent, de la sueur d'une chaussette sale, des cheveux de sa brosse, même une goutte de sang sur un couteau qui trainait à la cuisine. D'ailleurs, elle a éteint le four parce que les cookies cramaient.

\- Les résultats ?

\- Patience, Gibbs, patience. Ça prend du temps d'extraire l'ADN, de lister toutes les petites bases qui le composent pour pouvoir le comparer.

\- Combien ?

\- Je n'aurais pas le résultat avant demain.

\- C'est trop long.

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

\- Fais mieux. »

Et, peut-être un peu plus brusquement qu'il en avait l'habitude, l'ancien marine fit volte-face. Abby ne protesta pas bien qu'elle sût qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. L'homme était comme ça, elle ne le changerait pas. Elle pouvait peut-être changer autre chose, par contre :

« Gibbs ! »

Il s'arrêta juste avant la porte et l'interrogea sans un mot. Elle s'appuya sur son bureau et pencha légèrement la tête avant de partager sa requête :

« Tu voudrais pas laisser Lerdings au FBI et aller protéger Tony plutôt ? »

Et elle eut l'immense plaisir de voir Gibbs sourire avant de quitter son laboratoire un peu plus détendu qu'il n'y était entré.

•

« Levez-vous. »

Tous ce qu'Abby avait pu lui insuffler comme bonne humeur avait disparu à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur leur pseudo-victime. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée et il l'avait interpellée sans pouvoir empêcher le mépris de se glisser dans sa voix. Lerdings releva la tête, surprise et avec l'air qu'ont ceux qui se réveillent d'un long et étrange rêve.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Nous allons à Bethesda.

\- Je croyais que je devais rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie donné mon accord pour un prélèvement ADN ? »

Et elle eut de nouveau un rire nerveux. Un rire que Gibbs ne supportait plus.

« Peut-être que vous serez plus honnête avec celui qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver la vôtre. Levez-vous. »

Jugeant qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite, il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers le haut. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. De même, elle se laissa guider sans un geste superflus ni un mot. Le seul mouvement qu'elle fit elle-même fut attacher sa ceinture mais ce dernier tenait plus de l'automatisme que de l'action consciente. Et Gibbs décida que chaque coup qu'il pourrait lui porter ne ferait que l'inciter un peu plus à avouer.

« Il vous a dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il pourrait déjà être sorti et il vous le dira encore. Mais c'est faux. »

Et elle restait silencieuse et le visage baissé. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Il s'est pris trois balles, vous pensez qu'il va bien ? Vous pensez que vous irez bien, vous, après vous être fait tirer dessus ? Si vous étiez passée à deux doigts de la mort ? Et même s'il va s'en remettre, que faites-vous de ce qu'il a dû ressentir, étalé par terre en se vidant de son sang ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous lui devez au moins la vérité ? »

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir sa colère froide s'il continuait, Gibbs se tut. Et il entendit la jeune femme à côté de lui renifler. Surpris, il lui jeta un regard rapide, mais suffisant pour voir la brillance sur ses joues, avant de le reporter sur la route.

« Quoi que vous pensiez…, articula-t-elle difficilement. Je-je suis… je suis tellement désolée. Vraiment. … Je suis vraiment… tellement… désolée pour lui. »

Encore une fois, cela sonnait bien trop sincère. Mais l'ancien marine refusait de penser que son instinct l'avait trompé, refusait de penser qu'il avait torturé la jeune femme par ses mots à tort, refusait de penser que la seule personne qui pouvait faire avancer son enquête n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille perdue qui n'avait aucune information lui permettant de retrouver le tireur.


	10. On peut toujours compter sur Abby

**Chapitre dix : On peut toujours compter sur Abby**

Il n'y avait pas d'aéroport au Liechtenstein. D'après ses recherches, le plus pratique était encore un vol indirect pour l'Autriche puis le train jusqu'à Vaduz. Non seulement ça allait coûter cher, et elle ne pourrait même pas faire passer ça comme note de frais, mais en plus ça allait prendre du temps. Et c'était plutôt risqué. Qu'est-ce que Vance dirait s'il trouvait la preuve par ce voyage qu'elle enquêtait bien alors qu'il lui avait directement et distinctement interdit ? Et si elle se faisait coincer par la police européenne ? D'un autre côté, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Il fallait bien qu'elle les trouvât ces parents biologiques, qu'ils eussent une ou deux filles, et aucune voix conventionnelle ne lui permettrait.

« C'est plus court par la Suisse. »

Elle se tourna brusquement pour voir McGee, accroupi dans son dos pour être à la hauteur de son ordinateur et pouvoir lire ses recherches.

« Par la Suisse ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il y a des vols directs Dulles-Zurich, mais il n'y a pas de place avant mardi.

\- Le piratage ne donne rien, hein ?

\- Rien du tout. Ils doivent avoir des serveurs indépendants ou garder ce genre d'informations compromettantes hors de la sphère informatique. »

Bishop soupira. Le Liechtenstein n'était pas du tout dans sa liste de destinations touristiques. Elle regarda avec découragement la page d'un comparateur de billets d'avion en tapotant son ordinateur de son index avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son collègue.

« Il a dit ça juste pour nous motiver, hein ? L'idée n'était pas sérieuse ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, l'idée n'était pas sérieuse, » répondit McGee sans savoir lui-même s'il y croyait.

Un instant passa en silence, sans qu'aucun des deux agents n'esquissât un geste.

« Abby va trouver quelque chose.

\- Oui, Abby va définitivement trouver quelque chose. »

•

« … la deuxième fois c'était un trafiquant d'arme que j'avais rencontré une fois. Bon, je suis sorti avec sa fille, mais c'est pas une raison de commettre un meurtre, si ?

\- Ça dépend… Peut-être qu'il voulait mettre un frein à votre histoire d'amour ?

\- Elle était déjà terminée quand il est mort… Oh ! Salut patron ! Salut Tara ! »

L'agent Beck se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Pris par les récits de Tony, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et il avait un peu honte de s'être ainsi fait surprendre alors qu'il était censé être en mission de protection. L'homme aigri que le blessé appelait si joyeusement « patron » avait toujours son air qui semblait vouloir tuer la terre entière et la jeune femme gardait ses yeux rougis résolument baissés et semblait hésiter à chaque geste.

« Tara ? Tu pleures ? » s'enquit Tony.

Et comme il ne reçut aucune réponse, il n'eut pas trop de mal à en tirer des conclusions.

« C'est Gibbs qui t'as fait pleurer c'est ça ? Viens là, t'es pas la première à qui ça arrive. »

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la main qu'il lui tendait, le chef d'équipe se tourna vers l'homme assigné à la surveillance de DiNozzo.

« Agent Beck, c'est ça ? Rentrez chez vous, nous resterons toute la nuit. »

Visiblement estomaqué par l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir, l'intéressé bégaya des « mais, mais » sans parvenir à formuler un autre mot. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à tenir tête à cet homme au regard mauvais sur les capacités duquel Tony avait été très expansif, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à désobéir à l'agent Hotchner, qui lui faisait tout aussi peur, et qui lui avait clairement indiqué de ne pas quitter le blessé.

« Bill, file moi ton téléphone, » fit Tony, mi-lassé mi-amusé.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait en faire, l'agent du FBI s'exécuta. L'alité s'enfonça un peu dans son coussin et fit défiler les contacts de son protecteur jusqu'à trouver le « agent spécial superviseur à ne contrarier sous aucun prétexte A. Hotchner » qu'il cherchait et à presser la touche appel.

« Agent Hotchner ? C'est Anthony DiNozzo du NCIS. … Oui, exactement. Je vous appelle pour sauver le mariage de ce pauvre Bill. L'agent Gibbs va passer la nuit ici, et il est parfaitement capable d'assurer ma surveillance. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir être insultant, plus capable que n'importe lequel des agents du bureau. … Oui, donc si vous pouviez donner congé à l'agent Beck, qu'il puisse retrouver sa femme. … Je vous assure, je suis en sécurité. … Non, non, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous de ça ? … C'est tout bon alors, je vous le passe. »

Avec un regard complice à son supérieur, Tony rendit son téléphone à l'agent Beck qui se hâta de le porter à son oreille. Après des hochements de tête vigoureux et quelques « bien compris », il raccrocha et pris congé, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux agents du NCIS et à Lerdings. Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous les trois, il doutait que leur nuit pût vraiment être bonne, mais ça ne coûtait rien de le dire.

« Alors ? demanda DiNozzo une fois qu'il fut parti. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée, renifla la jeune femme en s'effondrant littéralement dans la chaise laissée libre par le départ de William Beck. Vraiment désolée. »

Interloqué par cette réponse, il quêta une explication auprès de son supérieur par un haussement de sourcil.

« Elle est désolée de faire obstruction à une enquête fédérale, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Non ! se récria Lerdings. Je suis désolée de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Dans quoi ? »

Le regard de Tony passait de l'un à l'autre à mesure qu'il comprenait grossièrement la situation. Mais il se garda bien d'intervenir; il n'avait ni le cœur à enfoncer un peu plus la jeune femme, ni l'envie de s'opposer au jeu de son patron.

« Je ne sais pas ! Encore… encore une fois… je ne… je ne sais rien.

\- Regardez-le dans les yeux et répétez que vous n'avez aucune idée de pourquoi il est devenu le centre d'intérêt d'un tueur à gage ! »

Lerdings s'immobilisa brusquement, se souvenant soudain la raison de la présence d'un agent du FBI. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été aussi blanche, elle en aurait certainement pâli, à la place de quoi elle se contenta d'oublier de pleurer, et d'oublier de parler par la même occasion.

DiNozzo lança un regard à Gibbs. Il aurait voulu dire à la jeune femme de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, que personne n'était vraiment capable de dire comment le tireur se sentait vis-à-vis de lui et qu'il était peu probable qu'il eût de nouveau affaire à lui, mais il craignait de compromettre la stratégie de son patron pour faire avouer à la jeune femme ce qu'elle s'obstinait à leur cacher. Il opta finalement pour un compromis.

« Tara, on sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Dis-nous simplement tout, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. »

Elle secoua la tête, recommença à pleurer et insista encore une fois sur le fait qu'elle ne savait rien, qu'elle ne taisait rien et qu'elle était désolée. Et un silence épais s'installa, silence troublé par ses hoquets et reniflements et les bruits réguliers des machines reliées au blessé. Gibbs restait debout, veillant à garder son agent et la pseudo-victime dans son champ de vision. Ses sourcils froncés dans un air de reproche ne s'effacèrent que lorsque Lerdings tomba endormie, la tête entre les bras sur le lit. Il accepta alors de laisser sa mauvaise humeur de côté et tira la deuxième chaise de l'autre côté de son agent.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Gibbs raconta la découverte de Barbara Bühler-Fields, passa rapidement sur l'interrogatoire de Lerdings et expliqua attendre les résultats d'ADN. Tony se félicita d'avoir eu l'idée de chercher des personnes ressemblant à leur victime et ajouta avec espièglerie qu'il savait que l'équipe de pouvait pas fonctionner sans lui. Et ils attendirent. L'alité finit assez vite par tomber endormi mais Gibbs veilla longtemps, l'attention braquée sur son agent sauf lorsqu'il vérifiait par les fenêtres l'absence de toute personne malintentionnée.

•

Lorsque Brittany Clark commença son service ce dimanche matin, elle s'attendait à trouver dans la chambre 413 un patient au sommeil agité et un agent fédéral alerte qui chercherait par tous les moyens à l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'alité. Aussi, elle fut surprise de voir trois personnes dormir profondément, le blessé du sommeil du juste, une femme qu'elle supposa être sa compagne la tête posée sur le lit et un homme plus âgé, surement son père, étonnamment droit dans une chaise. Touchée par le spectacle, elle effectua ses contrôles dans le plus grand silence pour ne pas risquer de déranger la petite famille qui souffrirait déjà de maux de dos, sans compter tout ce par quoi elle venait de passer.

Quelques heures plus tard néanmoins, l'infirmière reçut du standard de l'hôpital un appel d'une certaine Abigaïl Sciuto du NCIS qui cherchait à joindre un certain agent spécial Gibbs qui devait être au chevet de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, qui était le seul nom qu'elle reconnaissait dans la diatribe enflammée de son interlocutrice. Elle demanda un peu de patience à la pile électrique à l'autre bout du fil et se résolut à aller réveiller l'homme qui se tenait trop droit. Brittany n'était pas certaine que ce fût bien la personne à qui était destiné l'appel mais, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait certainement à même de la renseigner.

Veillant toujours à ne pas faire de bruit, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule en chuchotant des « monsieur » insistants. Et se retrouva soudainement avec un bras tordu dans le dos et un pistolet collé sur la tempe sans savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle paniqua, bien évidemment, se retint de justesse de crier mais ne put rien contre les tremblements et les sueurs froides. Elle ne voulait pas mourir là, tuée par un visiteur alors qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot, qui était d'aider à sauver des vies ! Alors qu'elle cherchait un peu de salive pour prononcer quelques mots, elle se retrouva libre aussi soudainement qu'elle avait été attrapée. Interdite, massant son épaule endolorie, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui rengainait tranquillement son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença l'infirmière, luttant encore contre la peur bleue qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Etes-vous l'agent spécial Gibbs ? »

A l'air qu'arborait celui qui venait de la menacer d'une arme, elle préféra ne pas chercher d'ennuis mais expédier le plus rapidement possible cette histoire. Comme il acquiesçait, elle continua :

« Une Abigaïl Sicuto est au téléphone pour vous. »

Pour expédiée, l'affaire fut expédiée. Il ne prêta plus du tout attention à elle et se précipita vers la réception pour récupérer par-dessus le bureau le combiné laissé sur une pile de dossiers. Tout juste s'il n'avait pas soulevé un courant d'air en partant.

•

« Abby.

\- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! J'ai quelque chose de très étrange. C'est… presque plus étrange que toi Gibbs. Encore plus étrange que la fois où Ducky disait que le kamikaze était déjà mort depuis longtemps alors qu'il avait téléphoné cinq minutes avant de se faire sauter. Encore plus étrange que la fois où le tissu prélevé pour le test provenait du greffon. Un truc impossible. Et je veux dire, vraiment impossible. Statistiquement, c'est tellement faible, mais tellement tellement faible que ça mérite vraiment le terme impossible. Sauf que je l'ai en face de moi. Il me faudra bien sûr un peu de temps pour revérifier tous mes tests, et plutôt trois fois qu'une mais je crois que nous sommes bien en face d'un miracle de la génétique.

\- Abby.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Gibbs ! Je ne devrais pas avoir ce résultat, jamais ! Je ne sais même pas si miracle est le bon mot… c'est plus… une aberration. Totalement illogique. Un paradoxe pour toute l'humanité !

\- Abby. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah, oui, pardon. L'ADN de Bühler-Fields correspond à celui récupéré chez Lerdings.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elles sont jumelles.

\- Et bien en théorie, ça devrait.

\- Ça devrait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Gibbs ! Une aberration génétique !

\- Abby !

\- L'ADN de Bühler et Lerdings correspondent, mais pas leur groupe sanguin.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Et bien… Si on est partisan de la théorie du complot, on pourrait avancer que l'ADN de Bühler tel qu'il a été saisi dans la base de données a été falsifié et remplacé par celui de Lerdings sans qu'on juge utile de changer son groupe sanguin. Ce qui ressemblerait à du travail d'amateur pour une telle opération. Et ça reste une opération insensée de toute façon. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que Bühler et Lerdings partagent suffisamment d'ADN commun pour pouvoir confondre mes tests mais ont au moins un gène, celui du groupe sanguin, qui diffère.

\- Ce qui veut dire que… ?

\- Que c'est impossible ! Des jumelles auraient exactement le même ADN, au gène près. Mais des sœurs devraient être dissociables par notre système.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc je ne sais pas. Je vais vérifier tous les tests de tous les échantillons d'ADN pour être sûre que je ne me suis trompée nulle part. Mais s'il n'y a aucune erreur… Et bien nous serons face à un phénomène inexplicable.

\- Il y a toujours une explication Abby.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir laquelle tu trouveras cette fois-ci.

\- Celle que Lerdings me donnera. »

•

« Lerdings ! DiNozzo ! »

Les deux interpellés se réveillèrent d'un coup. La première glissa dans son agitation et se retrouva par terre dans un fracas alors que le second se redressa vivement en lançant un « je suis prêt patron, je dormais pas du tout patron », ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur lorsque son torse blessé se rappela à lui et mille précautions pour se rallonger.

« Les résultats des tests ADN sont arrivés, » annonça Gibbs de but en blanc, ayant d'autres préoccupations que des réveils douloureux.

Etant doucement en train à la fois de se relever et de reconnecter tous ses neurones au sortir du sommeil, Lerdings ne prit pas immédiatement conscience de la portée de la déclaration de l'agent.

« Quels tests ADN ? grommela-t-elle simplement en se massant le crâne.

\- Les vôtres. »

Visiblement, l'information commença à faire son chemin dans sa conscience embrumée puisqu'elle se figea.

« Les miens ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Oui, les vôtres. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour un prélèvement ADN, souffla-t-elle, toujours abasourdie.

\- Je ne compte pas utiliser ces résultats devant un tribunal, rétorqua Gibbs.

\- C'est toujours illégal.

\- Mais naturellement, vous ne porterez pas plainte. Vous devez bien ça au NCIS et à ses employés.

\- Je… Je… Non, je suppose que non.

\- Vous n'avez toujours rien à nous avouer ?

\- Non, rien. »

Elle semblait s'être déconnectée, le genre d'attitude que l'on a pour se protéger d'une nouvelle trop douloureuse. C'était loin d'attendrir le chef d'équipe qui s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

« Vous saviez ce qu'on allait découvrir, c'est pour ça que vous avez refusé un prélèvement volontaire. »

Elle ne baissa même pas la tête, ne le voyait même pas.

« Euhm… intervint Tony. Vu que je suis le seul à ne pas savoir quels sont ces fameux résultats, est-ce qu'on pourrait me l'expliquer ?

\- L'ADN de Bühler-Fields et Lerdings sont identiques, à un gène près, martela l'ancien marine.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, rétorqua l'agent alité de son ton briseur de gravité.

\- Moi non plus. »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenait William Beck. Ce dernier n'avait flairé la conversation importante et confidentielle qu'en franchissant le seuil et avait donc bien involontairement entendu la déclaration du chef d'équipe sur des problèmes d'ADN, même s'il ne l'avait pas du tout comprise. Outre le fait qu'il avait toujours été nul en sciences, il ne connaissait ni Bühler-Fields, ni Lerdings. Mais il avait comme l'impression, au vu de la tête que faisait le plus vieux des deux agents, que son ignorance n'allait pas le sauver. Pourquoi s'était-il sentit obligé d'ouvrir la bouche ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire demi-tour, ni vu ni connu, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait surpris cette conversation.

« Bill…, commença Tony.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ça, s'empressa d'assurer l'agent du FBI. D'ailleurs, je vais aller appeler mon patron pour le remercier de ma nuit de congé et le prévenir que je suis de nouveau dans la place et je vais même aller le faire dehors parce que les téléphones portables ne sont pas autorisés à l'intérieur des hôpitaux. »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole sans demander son reste.

« Un chic type, » commenta DiNozzo avec une légèreté incongrue.

Gibbs lui rappela d'ailleurs l'inopportunité de cette remarque par un regard noir avant d'adresser de nouveau son visage glacial à Lerdings. Cette dernière avait profité de la distraction offerte malgré lui par l'agent Beck pour reprendre un tant soit peu contenance, s'était assise, avait perdu son air effaré et essayait maintenant de défaire les plis de ses vêtements. L'ancien marine alla fermer la porte, vérifiant avant que personne ne trainait dans le couloir, puis se replanta devant la jeune femme.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, affirma-t-il tout bas. Et vous allez lui expliquer. »

Et, au grand étonnement de Gibbs, Lerdings hocha la tête et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Oui, je vais vous expliquer. Je vais tout vous dire. Vous le méritez, et puis vous en savez déjà trop. Mais vous devez me promettre de garder le secret. »


	11. La bonne nouvelle, on sait pourquoi

**Chapitre onze : La bonne nouvelle, on sait pourquoi, la mauvaise, le qui nous échappe toujours**

 _J'ai été adoptée, j'avais six mois. Je ne me souviens donc évidemment de rien, on m'a tout raconté. Comment j'avais été conçue, pourquoi j'avais été conçue, la manière dont j'avais trouvé une famille aimante prête à s'occuper de moi malgré ce que j'étais. J'ai dit que vous ne trouverez jamais mes parents biologiques, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts, on peut retrouver un mort, mais parce qu'ils n'existent pas. Je n'ai de famille que celle qui m'a adoptée._

 _J'ai été conçue, couvée, sevrée, étudiée dans les laboratoires Fortschritt AG, dans les montagnes non loin de Schaan. J'étais une expérience. Et pas la première. D'un modèle initial dont j'ai toujours tout ignoré, les scientifiques ont créé des pseudos-clones. Chacun, suite à une manipulation de son ADN, était légèrement différent du précédent, et ils étudiaient ces différences. Hautement illégal bien évidemment, mais aussi hautement ignoré des autorités. Pendant longtemps en tout cas._

 _Un jour, ces expériences sur des humains ont été découvertes. Par qui et comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le scandale Fortschritt a été étouffé le mieux possible par les autorités pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention internationale sur notre petit pays perdu dans les Alpes. On sait que la compagnie a fait faillite, certaines rumeurs cours sur des expériences génétiques sur des humains, mais les preuves ont été consciencieusement enterrées et personne n'y croit vraiment. On a trouvé des familles pour les enfants-expériences, des familles qui accepteraient de se taire._

 _Je connais ma condition parce qu'on me l'a expliquée, au cas où les manipulations de mon patrimoine génétique ne provoquent une maladie et que les médecins doivent avoir cette information pour la soigner. Mes parents sont au courant, mes frères et sœurs sont au courant, comme cette Barbara Bühler-Fields devait l'être._

 _Les derniers pendants du procès ont été clos il y a quelque huit mois. Oui, il a fallu vingt-cinq ans pour faire le tour des chefs d'accusations, des accusés, des témoignages, des innocences à prouver, des recours, des magouilles politiques, des preuves contestées et de toute la lourdeur juridique. Et tout ça à huis clos. Le commanditaire se trouve certainement parmi les accusés, condamnés ou déclarés innocents._

 _On nous avait donné un contact au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal à cause de notre génome. Ils pensaient à un problème médical, ou à la découverte de l'histoire par les mauvaises personnes, mais la tentative de meurtre est couverte aussi. Je l'ai appelé dès que j'avais repris mes esprits; l'enquête doit être en cours au Liechtenstein. Ils trouveront le commanditaire._

•

« Vous ne savez rien et je ne vous ai rien dit, » finit Lerdings d'un filet de voix sourd.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Un regard pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose et qu'ils y croyaient, pour être certains qu'ils partageaient le même goût d'inachevé, la même inquiétude quant à la suite. Si la police liechtensteinoise appréhendait le commanditaire, ils ne pourraient jamais l'interroger, et ils perdraient là leur meilleure chance, et sans doute aussi leur seule, de retrouver le tireur.

Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme, qui, elle, évitait tout contact visuel. Elle essuyait les larmes qui débordaient et donnait la très nette impression d'être ailleurs.

« Merci Tara, » fit doucement Tony.

Elle esquissa un sourire…

« Qui est votre contact ? »

… qui se fana. Le chef d'équipe n'en avait visiblement pas terminé avec elle, et il n'était pas dans des meilleures dispositions qu'avant son récit. Elle déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Je veux interroger le commanditaire une fois qu'il sera retrouvé.

\- Impossible. Et de lui parler et de connaître son identité. Je ne sais rien de ce procès, alors que j'y suis impliquée jusqu'au cou ! Jamais ils ne laisseront une agence américaine remuer les cadavres qu'ils ont dans le placard. Même vous.

\- Je veux ce tireur.

\- Je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Et encore une fois, elle semblait sincèrement désolée. Encore une fois, ça n'apaisa pas Gibbs le moins du monde.

« Il semble que notre seul espoir de mettre la main sur le tueur est de faire confiance aux profileurs du FBI, » conclut DiNozzo avec résignation.

•

Seule dans son laboratoire, Abby attendait, la tête dans les mains et les yeux inexorablement rivés sur le téléphone. La première vérification de son test n'avait fait qu'approuver ses précédentes conclusions, et elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans la seconde à chaud, aussi préférait-elle compter sur des nouvelles du grand manitou et des potentielles explications qu'il aurait tirées de Lerdings. Mais elle ne possédait visiblement pas le don du grand patron qui lui permettait de toujours attendre des réponses quand ils en avaient, parce que le téléphone ne voulait pas sonner depuis cinq minutes qu'elle le fixait en murmurant des incantations.

Elle quitta sa position de surveillance un instant pour avaler une grande goulée de sa boisson favorite et ce fût ce moment-là que le téléphone choisit pour sonner. Elle reposa immédiatement son gobelet et, trépignant encore plus en voyant le « renard argenté » qui s'affichait en guise d'appelant, pressa la touche pour décrocher.

« Gibbs !

\- Inutile de revérifier tes tests Abs, fit-il sans qu'elle ne pût rien déduire de son ton. Tu avais raison.

\- Et tu as une explication… ?

\- Dis à Bishop et McGee qu'ils peuvent abandonner la recherche des parents biologiques et rentrer chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lerdings t'as dit Gibbs ?

\- La vérité.

\- Tu sais qui est le commanditaire ?

\- Non Abs, je ne le sais pas.

\- Mais…

\- Et je ne le saurai jamais. »

Sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha, laissant la laborantine avec mille questions et une émotion dominante : le découragement. Il les avait dominés durant toute cette enquête, repoussé de loin en loin par une découverte importante, et maintenant il revenait une dernière fois à la charge et il avait vaincu même Gibbs. Pour la première fois depuis le début du cas, Abby se surpris à penser que, peut-être, celui qui avait failli tuer Tony ne serait jamais puni pour cela. Et ça la tuait. Ça la tuait plus, bien plus, que de n'avoir aucune explication sur la similarité des ADN des deux européennes.

•

McGee et Bishop eurent la même réaction qu'elle lorsqu'elle leur rapporta les paroles du chef d'équipe. D'abord une incrédulité tenace, et puis le découragement rampant. Après avoir demandé trois fois si c'était bien ce que Gibbs avait ordonné, le diplômé du MIT ferma tous ses onglets et ses programmes, Bishop annula sa demande de renseignements auprès de son ancien collègue de la NSA. En silence ils rassemblèrent les documents éparpillés sur leur bureau, éteignirent mécaniquement leurs ordinateurs et s'habillèrent pour sortir, sous le regard lointain d'Abby.

Une affaire inachevée, c'était comme une pièce manquante, forçant un rouage à tourner dans le vide. Trois balles inexpliquées dans le torse d'un collègue et ami, c'était toute la machine qui tombait en panne et perdait son sens.

Les trois agents du NCIS rentrèrent chez eux chacun de leur côté, s'échangeant à peine quelques faibles salutations. Il était juste midi et ce dimanche était radieux, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne sentit l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait de chaque recoin de Washington.

•

Quelques jours plus tard, un ambassadeur du Lichtenstein s'entretint un long moment en privé avec Lerdings. Il remercia ensuite Gibbs, lui assurant par la même occasion que ses services n'étaient désormais plus requis. Il tint le même discours au FBI et à la police, précisant même que l'avance payée au tueur à gage avait été saisie par les autorités européennes. L'agent Chase, échevelé et le visage mangé par les cernes, demanda à pouvoir tracer lui-même cet argent dans l'espoir qu'il menât au tueur à gage. Il s'énerva même quand on le lui refusa, déballa une dizaine d'arguments, frappa hystériquement son bureau, mais rien n'ébranla le stoïque ambassadeur qui repartit en faisant bien comprendre à toutes les parties en présence que la tentative de meurtre sur Theresa Lerdings était définitivement close et que personne n'était autorisé à poser des questions sur ses raisons ou son dénouement.

L'ambassadeur et Lerdings firent encore une visite à DiNozzo. Toujours sous la surveillance de l'agent William Beck, il avait finalement quitté l'hôpital mais était toujours en congé maladie, ce qu'il bénissait intérieurement tant son torse le faisait encore souffrir. Le diplomate le remercia chaleureusement pour son sacrifice et lui fit froidement comprendre que le secret de Fortschritt AG ne devait être divulgué sous aucun prétexte à aucune personne. Tara lui fit ses adieux dans les larmes, lui promettant que si jamais un jour elle pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide, elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour lui.

Et ainsi se termina l'affaire de Theresa Lerdings, fille sans histoire voulue morte par un obscure ancien administrateur d'un laboratoire européen.

Restait celle du tueur à gage ayant manqué sa cible.

•

Depuis que la surveillance de l'agent William Beck lui avait été retirée, à sa demande parce qu'une nounou était devenue encombrante lorsqu'il avait reprit le travail, mais également parce que « le bureau ne peut pas se permettre d'affecter à long terme un agent sur une piste incertaine », dixit l'agent Hotchner, DiNozzo avait l'impression qu'il devenait un peu paranoïaque. Le profileur lui avait assuré que, parce qu'il n'avait aucun contrat sur sa tête, la probabilité la plus élevée n'était pas que le tueur à gage, qui avait jusque là fait preuve d'un professionnalisme exemplaire, voulût le tuer, mais cela restait tout de même un scénario possible. Alors il faisait attention de rester dans les foules lorsqu'il se déplaçait et repérait instinctivement les positions susceptibles d'accueillir un tireur embusqué.

Ce soir là comme les précédents, alors qu'il se mêlait à la file d'un chinois à l'emporter, il scrutait tous les visages qu'il croisait, essayant de deviner lequel d'entre eux était, peut-être, celui d'un tueur à gage qui avait failli l'envoyer dans la tombe. Une énième fois, il se répétait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur l'intéressé. Perfectionniste était revenu régulièrement dans la conversation. « Tout sera minutieusement calculé. » avait insisté Hotchner, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Si ce type voulait le tuer, il ne pourrait vraisemblablement rien faire contre. Et même s'il voulait simplement le rencontrer et taper la causette, il ne pourrait pas plus l'en empêcher. Et, dans ce dernier cas, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Parce que c'était leur dernière chance de le coincer. Il fallait juste qu'il fût sur ses gardes, prêt à prévenir Gibbs dès qu'il l'aurait identifié comme leur tireur.

Il examina chaque client qui passait avant ou attendait après lui, à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu. « Dans tous les cas, il cherchera à en savoir plus sur vous. » Même s'il ne voulait pas sa mort, ni l'aborder, il était potentiellement dans la foule des gens qu'il voyait tous les jours. Peut-être même ce vendeur qui lui tendait ses nouilles aux crevettes. Tony secoua la tête, molestant intérieurement sa paranoïa. Ce pauvre homme était là, fidèle au poste, depuis au moins trois ans. Il le remercia et reprit son chemin vers son appartement, l'œil toujours aux aguets et son cerveau toujours en ébullition.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Bill était parti sur d'autres affaires, et l'agent très spécial n'avait rien remarqué de suspect. Aucun visage ne se démarquait. Personne de douteux ne s'était approché de trop près. Et il finissait par craindre qu'il n'aurait jamais plus aucune nouvelle de ce tireur, même si l'agent Hotchner avait expliqué que la recherche de la perfection le pousserait certainement à prendre son temps.

Alors qu'il montait dans le bus avec son repas chinois qu'il prévoyait de manger devant un bon western, il eut une pensée pour son patron. Gibbs était sur les dents. Son découragement suite aux révélations de Lerdings n'avait pas duré longtemps, et son comportement n'était pas sans rappeler l'époque où il traquait désespérément Ari. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient même pas de photo. Juste un profil questionnable et moyennement utile. Et un appât.

Le comportement d'Abby aussi était un peu malsain. Hier encore elle avait voulu lui implanter un mouchard dans l'épiderme. Si elle avait proposé de le glisser dans son talon et pas dans sa peau, il aurait peut-être accepté.

Ses autres collègues n'étaient pas en reste, à lui lancer régulièrement des regards inquiets. Il avait même surpris Bishop avec le dossier du FBI sur le tueur à gage et Ducky lui demandait régulièrement s'il avait repéré quelqu'un correspondant au profil.

Tony quitta le bus en serrant son paquet de nouilles d'une main, la seconde étant toujours prête à se saisir de son Sig à la moindre menace. Menace qui ne venait jamais. Il rejoignit son appartement sans être dérangé par personne d'autre qu'un sans-abri demandant l'aumône. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il remarqua une belle femme entourée de meubles emballés de cellophane et de cartons soigneusement étiquetés à côté d'un camion de déménagement. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas manqué de l'aborder, flirter un peu, proposer de l'aide, partager les bonnes adresses du quartier et finir avec son fameux sourire qui les faisait toutes fondre, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il en était encore capable. Mais il pouvait entendre, en boucle, Hotchner le mettre en garde :

« Encore une chose, très importante, avait-t-il dit d'un ton encore plus grave que celui qui était habituellement le sien. Nous nous sommes toujours référés à lui comme _un tueur_ , mais rien n'exclut que nous ayons affaire à une femme. C'est même probable. Soyez prudent. »

Et quand il avait demandé d'où venait cette idée, le profileur lui avait raconté que les femmes qui tuaient étaient généralement axées sur l'efficience et le meurtre en lui-même, exactement comme leur sujet inconnu le laissait transparaître des circonstances.

Voilà pourquoi il avait mis ses instincts de Casanova en veille et préféré tracer son chemin jusqu'au hall du bâtiment pour ne pas être tenté par la ravissante créature qui bataillait avec ses fournitures.

Gibbs ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était aussi stressé, sinon il ne le laisserait plus jamais sortir seul.

Encore un peu et il serait chez lui, et n'aurait plus besoin alors de se méfier de personne et de scanner son environnement à chaque instant. Du moment qu'il se tenait loin des fenêtres, son appartement était une place sûre où il pourrait se laisser aller.

Tony soupira de soulagement quand il referma la porte derrière lui, avec deux tours de clef pour plus de sécurité. Mais le soulagement fût de courte durée. Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. A l'instant même où il se faisait cette réflexion, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de défaire ses deux tours de clef que le cliquetis caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme résonna dans le silence de son logement.

« Ton concierge ne t'as pas dit que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau ? »


	12. Entretien avec une tueuse à gage

**Chapitre douze : Entretien avec une tueuse à gage**

Immédiatement, l'agent spécial se mit à collecter toutes les informations et à imaginer une manière de se sortir de ce pétrin. L'assaillant qui lui collait maintenant le canon dans le dos, le temps de le délester de son arme de service, était définitivement une femme, sûre d'elle de surcroît. Et sans doute à juste titre. Il fallait qu'il gagnât du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât le moyen de prévenir son patron ou de s'occuper de la gêneuse lui-même.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer. Crois-moi, si c'était mon intention, tu serais déjà mort. Juste faire un peu mieux ta connaissance. Mais si j'ai des raisons de croire que veux tenter quelque chose, je finirais le travail sans état d'âme. Tu peux te retourner maintenant, et allumer la lumière histoire que nous puissions discuter les yeux dans les yeux. »

Tony s'exécuta lentement, cherchant à grappiller chaque seconde à sa portée pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Devant lui, bien visible et identifiable dans le halo de la lampe, se tenait celle qui avait failli l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, une tueuse à gage activement recherchée par le FBI.

Personne ne se serait retourné sur elle dans la rue; fin de la trentaine, quelques mèches châtain clair dépassaient comme des fils d'un fichu qui entourait son crâne, elle était un peu ronde et son nez aplati rompait l'harmonie de son visage. Pourtant, Tony était certain de l'avoir déjà vue. Quelques jours auparavant, à son arrêt de bus. Avec un chapeau plutôt moche et de grandes lunettes. Et la veille sur un banc en face du Navy Yard. Perruque noire et large châle. Il perdit une seconde à se maudire. C'était bien la peine d'être aux aguets si c'était pour ne pas reconnaître une tueuse quand il en voyait une. Mais il s'était tellement attendu à ce qu'elle fût jolie, comme les assassines de séries télévisées, qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Et maintenant, il était dans de beaux draps.

Elle tendit une main, recouverte d'un gant fin qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place sur une délicate bourgeoise, avec une grâce qui contrastait étrangement avec son physique.

« Ton téléphone. »

L'agent très spécial lui donna sans protester, l'attention fixée sur ses mouvements. Elle avait rangé sa propre arme dans un étui à sa ceinture pour le menacer avec son Sig. Ainsi, si elle venait à tirer, tout rapport balistique serait inutile. Elle n'éteignit pas le téléphone mais le déposa simplement à côté de l'aquarium, sans quitter sa cible des yeux.

« Nous pouvons nous asseoir maintenant. »

De sa main non-armée, elle désigna le canapé. Tony se força à sourire et l'accompagna. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas de meilleur plan que de suivre son initiative, endormir sa méfiance, puis éventuellement profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le seul problème était de savoir si ce moment d'inattention viendrait un jour. Ses mains gantées négligemment posées sur ses genoux ne le leurraient pas; le canon était pointé sur lui et elle était prête à faire feu au moindre geste de sa part.

« Je ne vous sers rien ? tenta l'agent, réussissant parfaitement à adopter un ton léger.

\- Pour laisser mon ADN sur ta vaisselle ? répondit la tueuse avec un calme olympien. Ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour une débutante.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, je voulais simplement vous mettre à l'aise.

\- Pour ça, il aurait fallu me laisser tuer la demoiselle. »

Et elle eut un sourire psychopathe qui allait très mal avec son visage et le rendait particulièrement disgracieux. Son doigt était toujours replié sur la gâchette.

« Pourquoi s'interposer ? demanda-t-elle comme d'autres demanderaient ce qu'on mange ce soir.

\- J'aime bien être un héros. »

Pas un muscle du visage de la tueuse ne bougea. Rien qui pût indiquer à l'agent si elle avait mal pris son insolence. Rien qui pût lui indiquer s'il jouait sur le bon tableau ou si cette pente le conduirait vers une balle dans le front.

« Des tendances suicidaires ?

\- Avec le nombre de fois où j'ai échappé de justesse à la mort, ça serait con. »

Tant pis, il prenait le risque. Tourner en dérision les situations critiques avait toujours été sa petite victoire sur le destin et les hommes qui le fourraient toujours dans lesdites situations critiques. S'il devait mourir, ce serait en ruinant les attentes de cette femme.

« Et tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? »

Tony prit le temps de se gratter la joue pour réfléchir à cette question piège.

« Si, dit-il finalement.

\- Et tu la tente quand même ?

\- On m'a appris à affronter mes peurs. C'est très jedi.

\- Maintenant, as-tu peur ?

\- Peur de rater le début du film, oui.

\- Combien des ces réponses sont sincères ?

\- Un petit cinquante pour cent ? Plus ou moins les différences de change. »

Elle ne s'énerva pas. Elle ne sourit pas. Comme si elle ne souciait pas vraiment ni des questions ni des réponses. Et le moment d'inattention ne venait pas. Elle aurait très bien pu être un robot que Tony n'aurait pas vu la différence.

« Combien de fois as-tu frôlé la mort ?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour les compter.

\- N'en as-tu pas assez ?

\- Ah bah, vous savez, y'en a qui boivent, y'en a qui se droguent et moi je survis. Chacun sa came.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que tu me répondes sérieusement ?

\- Premièrement, ne pas me menacer avec mon arme, c'est pas le meilleur moyen de mettre à l'aise. Ensuite, vous pourriez m'inviter dans un petit café, c'est toujours sympa. Et puis vous pourriez vous dérider aussi, un petit sourire de temps à autre, pour me mettre en confiance… »

La tueuse secoua la tête, ce qui était jusqu'à là son mouvement le plus démonstratif d'une émotion et Tony le nota avec un regain d'optimisme. Finalement, il était peut-être possible de l'amener à un moment d'inattention à la longue.

« Je suis très mauvais en interrogatoire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas prendre de risques.

\- J'avais cru le comprendre…

\- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre sérieusement à mes questions où je devrais me résoudre à faire usage de ton Sig Sauer. »

Elle crispa imperceptiblement les doigts qui reposaient sur l'arme, preuve qu'elle était sérieuse. Et preuve par la même occasion qu'il était possible de la déstabiliser.

« Je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme à jouer sa vie à pile ou face pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ? »

Tony se fit la réflexion que, finalement, quand elle n'était pas en vacances, il devait avoir une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui quelque part loin, car son téléphone sonna à l'exact instant où la tueuse finissait sa phrase. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et fut gratifié en retour de ce qu'il interpréta comme une moue résignée.

« Réponds et mets le haut-parleur, » enjoignit-elle.

Et il se leva pour s'exécuter. L'appelant indiquait « Beth », soit sa charmante voisine deux paliers plus loin, et il accepta l'appel sans cesser d'observer du coin de l'œil son invitée, qui avait justement quitté le canapé.

« Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo à votre service. Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle Miller ? »

Par le haut-parleur, Beth étouffa un rire. Dans son appartement, la tueuse recula jusqu'à l'entrée sans cesser de le tenir en joue.

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil Tony, reprit l'appelante. Cinématographique.

\- Tu as sonné au bon téléphone, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je suis face au rayon comédie de la vidéothèque et je ne sais absolument pas quoi choisir. Mon copain vient ce soir et il a un certain standing niveau film… Alors que, tu me connais, je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un chef-d'œuvre et un nanar. »

L'agent fédéral ne pu réprimer un sourire à l'évocation de la culture cinématographique non-existante de sa voisine, de laquelle il avait eut déjà plusieurs avant-goûts. Mais le sourire se transforma instantanément en froncement de sourcils quand il remarqua que la femme dans son entrée avait doté le canon de son arme de service d'un silencieux et qu'elle braquait le tout une fois encore sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il raccrochât le plus vite possible. S'il y avait des coups de feu, il ne voulait pas que son interlocutrice en fût témoin. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun des contacts de ses collègues du NCIS et, le temps que la police arrivât sur les lieux ou qu'elle passât par le standard, tout serait terminé depuis longtemps. Autant lui épargner l'angoisse.

« Tu sais quoi Beth ? improvisa-t-il avec tout son talent. Ton copain doit arriver quand ?

\- Vingt heures.

\- Et bien rentre pour lui préparer la tambouille, je passerai chez toi avec une sélection.

\- Merci Tony, tu me sauves la vie.

\- Je retiens pour la prochaine fois que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Beth pouffa et pris congé. Il pressa la touche de fin d'appel et reposa l'appareil en s'accordant un petit instant de soulagement. Puis il reporta sa totale et infaillible attention sur la tueuse armée dans son entrée.

« Quel est le plan ? demanda-t-il en réussissant à passer pour complètement détendu.

\- Comme je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si un message d'urgence a été glissé dans la conversation, je préfère couper court à notre entretien, expliqua-t-elle sans émotion.

\- Et le silencieux ?

\- Mon assurance que tu ne me poursuivras pas. »

D'un mouvement fluide, sa ligne de mire passa de son torse à son genou et elle tira. Sans lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer le fait et la douleur, de pester contre sa propension récente à se prendre des balles, ou de réévaluer ses options, elle dévissa le silencieux qu'elle rangea dans une des grandes poches de son haut. Puis elle lança le Sig en direction du canapé et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

Tombé sur son genou non blessé, Tony serrait les dents et tentait de tenir en place comme il le pouvait son articulation et le sang qui cherchait à s'en échapper. Puis, les réflexes de survie passés, il saisit son téléphone et joignit Gibbs. Pourquoi son patron plutôt que les urgences ? Honnêtement, il n'avait pas pesé la question. L'habitude, ou l'instinct, avait pris le dessus, même si Gibbs était certainement bien loin de pouvoir intervenir.

Il se passa moins d'une sonnerie.

« DiNozzo où es-tu ? » aboya l'ancien marine de but en blanc.

Parce que, bien sûr, l'homme avait un sixième sens qui rendait inutile tout ce que les autres trouvaient normal. L'exposition des raisons d'un appel n'en étant qu'une petite partie. Alors l'intéressé alla identiquement au but.

« Chez moi. La tueuse vient de partir. Trente ans, cheveux châtains, un peu ronde, haut blanc, jean, foulard bleu autour de la tête. En raison d'un petit problème technique, je ne peux pas la poursuivre.

\- Je m'occupe de ça Tony. Quel problème technique ?

\- Disons que je suis bon pour un autre tour à Bethesda. Mais rien de… Comment ça _tu t'occupes de ça_ ?

\- Je l'ai en visuel. Je te rappelle. »

Et la communication coupa, laissant Tony à moitié concentré sur sa lutte contre la douleur, à moitié franchement perplexe quant à la présence de son patron aux alentours de son immeuble. Était-il vraiment médium comme le prétendait Abby depuis des années ? C'était soit ça, soit il campait dans le coin depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Tony posa son téléphone sur le sol à côté de lui, regardant sans le voir le sang qui le tachait. Puis la lucidité revint dire bonjour et il le reprit pour appeler les urgences.

•

Il s'avérait en fait que Gibbs avait effectivement tenu la planque dans un appartement de l'autre côté de sa rue depuis plusieurs semaines, en alternance avec McGee et Bishop. Tony en laissa tomber les papiers que le personnel hospitalier lui demandait de remplir. Gracieusement, le chef d'équipe se baissa pour les ramasser afin que son agent n'eût pas à solliciter son genou blessé.

« Vous étiez en planque tout ce temps, et pas un de vous n'a eu la décence de m'avertir ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais su ? le défia Gibbs.

\- … Essayé de vous faire comprendre que c'était stupide, sans doute, admis Tony avec mauvaise grâce. Mais ça ne change pas le problème ! Des semaines que vous êtes en planque, pour _me_ surveiller et je ne le sais même pas ! C'est de la violation de vie privée !

\- En te mettant au courant, on prenait le risque que la tueuse l'apprenne elle aussi, déclara l'ancien-marine sans s'émouvoir.

\- C'est sûr, railla le plus jeune agent. Je suis tellement incapable d'agir comme si de rien n'était ! Il est d'ailleurs impossible de m'informer d'une manière discrète. »

Il entendit Gibbs soupirer mais ne s'en préoccupa plus. Obstinément, il se concentra sur les documents qu'il devait compléter. Était-il normal qu'il les connût si bien qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lire les intitulés en entier ? Ça avait son petit côté inquiétant, mais sur le moment il en était plutôt reconnaissant. Au moins, pouvait il se concentrer sur son irritation de tout son soûl sans risquer de donner de mauvaises informations.

Certes, leur travail demandait discrétion et secret parfois, même entre membres d'une équipe, mais jamais comme ça. Oui, il avait lui-même celé des choses de McGee, de Gibbs, de tout le monde, à l'occasion de missions secrètes effectuées pour le compte d'un directeur ou d'un secrétaire de la marine, mais le cloisonnement de l'information n'avait jamais été sa volonté et ces affaires n'avaient jamais eu aucun lien avec ses collègues. Elles finissaient mal, généralement avec lui accusé de meurtre, et toute l'équipe se retrouvait à chaque fois impliquée à divers degrés, mais ce n'était rien de comparable.

Ici, Gibbs l'avait surveillé pendant des semaines sans son consentement. Être la potentielle cible d'une tueuse à gage ne justifiait surement pas de telles mesures, si ?

Il devait admettre avoir espionné Ziva sans son consentement. Cependant, et c'était là le cœur de la question, elle avait toujours été au courant. Il n'avait jamais été discret à ce sujet. C'était même ainsi que tout avait commencé : lui, filant l'officier du Mossad qui essayait de convaincre tout le monde de l'innocence d'Ari Haswari.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait aussi prendre en considération le fait que la surveillance dont il avait été le sujet avait permis à Gibbs d'arrêter la tueuse. Sans la présence de l'ancien marine, elle se serait définitivement envolée.

Était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il ne fût pas au courant ?

Tony reposa le stylo pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il était en colère contre son patron, sans oublier McGee et Bishop et le reste de l'équipe qui était sans nul doute dans la confidence, cela au moins était certain. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider par contre, c'était si cette colère était objectivement justifiée.


	13. Épilogue : Excuses

_Et voilà la fin. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'à là, qui ont commenté ou placé cette fiction en alerte ou favoris. Avec une mention spéciale à DanettePistache et surtout à Sasha. Sérieusement, merci._

* * *

 **Épilogue : Excuses**

Comme elle s'était laissé capturer sans opposer de résistance, la tueuse avoua sans un battement de cil plus rapide que l'autre. Son nom, Leah Grant, la tentative de meurtre sur Theresa Lerdings, l'intrusion chez un agent fédéral, le meurtre de Barbara Bühler-Fields, ceux de l'homme d'affaire, de l'avocat, du trafiquant de drogue, d'autres qui n'avaient jamais été reliés à elle,… Tout sauf l'identité de ses commanditaires. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout, elle refusa tout arrangement et affirma être prête à faire face à sa sentence quelle qu'elle fût sans avoir à rejeter la responsabilité de ses actes sur d'autres. L'agent Chase avait supervisé en ce mercredi matin son transfert vers les cellules du FBI et enfin l'affaire était terminée.

« Je suis bien heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus en liberté, à continuer ses activités, remarqua Bishop en mettant le point final à sa demande de vacances. Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, » renchérit McGee, plongé dans ses propres papiers.

Ordinairement, Tony aurait rajouté quelque chose. Un commentaire sarcastique, une blague, une plainte, une référence à un film qu'il aurait été le seul à connaître ou même un simple acquiescement. Mais ce jour là, le silence en provenance de son bureau fut d'une éloquence pesante, égalée uniquement par celui émanant de Gibbs.

Bishop et McGee échangèrent un regard. Malheureusement, aucun ne fut d'aucune d'aide pour l'autre car aucun n'avait la solution de l'équation présente. Ils comprenaient bien sûr les raisons qui poussaient leur collègue à leur adresser cette façade glaciale d'indifférence, mais ils étaient loin de regretter d'avoir surveillé ses arrières et d'avoir, de ce fait, arrêté une tueuse à gage dangereuse. Et puis _lui_ devait surement comprendre que le mettre au courant aurait été contrevenir aux ordres de Gibbs. Et contrevenir aux ordres de Gibbs ? Aller simple pour le Tartare.

L'agente relut encore une fois sa demande dans ce silence épais, puis elle n'en pût plus. Elle inspira et leva la tête vers son collègue en face d'elle.

« Tony, je suis désolée de t'avoir caché notre surveillance. »

L'intéressé quitta ses écrans et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois de la journée. Elle soutint son regard sans savoir si ses excuses avaient eu l'effet escompté. Elle connaissait la règle numéro six, évidemment, mais elle savait aussi que chaque règle avait des exceptions et cela semblait un excellent moment pour faire s'appliquer ladite exception. Sans compter l'incohérence avec la règle « il faut mieux rechercher le pardon que demander la permission », dont elle ne se souvenait plus le numéro sur l'instant, qui était sans conteste celle autour de laquelle tournait la situation présente.

McGee atteignit visiblement la même conclusion qu'elle, puisqu'il la seconda, à son grand soulagement :

« Moi aussi, je m'excuse. »

Tony resta silencieux encore un moment, promenant de l'un à l'autre un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il relâcha la tension :

« Excuses acceptées. Vous êtes pardonnés. »

Immédiatement, le visage de Bishop se fendit d'un sourire, qu'elle communiqua à McGee, puis à Tony lui-même.

Ce petit instant de complicité entre les trois collègues fut brusquement brisé par un mouvement, pourtant involontaire et infime, du chef d'équipe. Aussitôt, l'agent senior se ferma, retourna à ses formulaires de justification d'absences pour cause de blessures et la tension dans l'air revint.

« Ellie, je t'offre un café, » lança soudainement le diplômé du MIT en se levant.

Il ne fallut qu'un clignement des paupières à la jeune femme pour comprendre le message subliminal et se hâter d'accepter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'éloignaient tous les deux de la zone de combat, y laissant les deux puissances opposées et obstinées.

D'abord, ce fut la guerre froide. Pendant de longues, très longues, minutes, aucun ne reconnut seulement qu'il y avait une situation à régler ni ne se détourna de son activité en cours. Bien sûr, ils ne se concentraient pas vraiment sur une quelconque tâche, trop occupés à ruminer ce qu'ils reprochaient l'un à l'autre.

Ensuite, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Tony, d'abord, leva les yeux et Gibbs l'imita presque instantanément, comme sentant le regard sur lui. Accusation d'un côté, rien qu'une froide impassibilité de l'autre.

Enfin, le chef d'équipe brisa la glace :

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser.

\- Je n'en attends pas autant, rétorqua Tony avec une grimace.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir mis une tueuse en prison.

\- Non, je sais. C'est pas la question.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres questions.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Il hésitait entre colère et simple abattement. Faire entendre raison à son patron ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où il avait réussi. Mais accepter les choses telles quelles ? Comme après le fiasco Domino ?

« Tu m'as exclu de l'enquête, déclara lentement Tony. C'est ça la question.

\- Tu étais une victime dans cette enquête, rétorqua Gibbs, sans hausser le ton.

\- Ne fais pas comme si les règles t'importaient ! s'exclama le plus jeune agent. Surtout que si tu les suivais, tu aurais laissé le cas au FBI…

\- Et Grant aurait filé, » le coupa l'ancien marine.

Tony se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils tournaient en rond. Pire, ils dansaient autour du problème sans jamais l'aborder et, au final, il n'était même plus sûr duquel il était, le problème. Il avait confiance en Gibbs, après tout. Cela ne changeait pas, il en était plus que certain. Et puis l'homme gagnerait toujours dans un concours d'entêtement…

Il avait obtenu des excuses sincères d'Ellie, de Tim, d'Abby, de Ducky et de Palmer, tous au courant bien entendu, et il savait que son patron ne changerait pas pour si peu et serait toujours l'enquêteur et la personne qu'il admirait. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

« Tu le referais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il ultimement.

\- J'ai fait mon travail, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café aussi. Je vais voir si Tim étend son offre. »

Il n'y avait rien de sa fameuse humeur joueuse dans ses paroles. Elles étaient sèches, et, plus que ça, comme vides. Ses gestes et ses pas le furent tout autant, directs et économes, la chaise poussée un peu trop violemment contre le bureau. Sans un regard à son patron, il était parti.

Gibbs le regarda faire sans broncher. Broncher n'était pas dans ses gènes, rester imperturbable était sa manière d'être. Son agent allait revenir à la raison, il le savait, et tout autant que le temps qu'il mettrait à le faire lui déplairait, il n'allait pas sortir de sa zone de confort pour l'écourter. Il était trop frustré pour cela.

Car après tout, il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait lui aussi : que Leah Grant ne lui eût pas donné une raison de tirer.


End file.
